Dark Plot
by oneshot-jot
Summary: This is the smae story as posted on my acount micemuncher but this is in oneshot form so no anoying chapter breaks.


Hermione had gone to bed early, the night that they came. She hadn't been woken by the bangs and crashes, by the screams of the first years being brutally tortured.

Hogwarts had been the last safe place after "the takeover" the Deatheaters had changed all that. They had come in their thousands marching in time one or two pausing for a second to kill the younger pupils that couldn't get out of their way fast enough.

Hermione could not remember the battle in detail but she had nightmares of a faceless Deatheater advancing on her, raising his wand, beginning the killing curse and of Draco Malfoy stopping him. Hermione knew that she owed her life to Draco but she loathed him more and more every day.

Hermione had been captured and since then had been locked up in a cell in Azkaban prison. No one had come to see her in the three days since the final battle.

Her cell was 3 metres by 2 metres with no windows and no furniture. It smelt of filth and faeces. Hermione was week and hungry by now and spent most of the day curled up in a corner crying. She was still dressed in her nightdress which came down to her ankles.

Some one walked in to her cell, she remained huddled in her corner not wanting to look up knowing who would be stood there. Malfoy had come for his repayment.

"Well Granger" said the slow drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

He bent down and cupped her face in his hands. His hands were so soft and warm that Hermione welcomed the touch of a fellow human.

"What's wrong?" He continued. "Do you not approve of the five star accommodation that I have provided?"

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Is the Mudblood Spoilt?" He darted his tongue inside her ear and she shivered.

Hermione could not speak she could hardly move partly through starvation and partly through fear. Who knew what Draco was capable of?

Draco thrust a plate of food and a cup of water into her hands and left her alone again.

The night was fast approaching. Hermione was not ready to be tormented by the demons of her dreams once again.

chaper 2

Hermione was awoken next morning by shrill screaming that cut right through her like a dagger. The Deatheaters were having fun!

Hermione watched, horror stricken, as a young girl of seven or eight was brought to a table in the middle of the corridor. This table was in plain sight of all of the cells and Hermione was not the only one who was rooted to the spot with revulsion and shock at what was to follow.

They tied the young girl up with metal chains that dug into her hands and feet. They then hung her on a hook in the ceiling and struck her again and again. The floor was turning red with the blood of this little child.

"What monsters must they be to cause such pain to such a helpless child?" thought Hermione.

The girl screamed and screamed sobbing so hard she could barley breath. And all the while that this was going on a certain blond boy just watched and smirked in the shadows.

The girl was eventually dragged back to her cell where a boy scrambled over to help her. A Deatheater yelled at him saying, "Leave her, she got what she deserved." Hermione could not imagine what anyone, let alone an eight year old, could possibly of done that would merit such brutality.

Later that day:

Draco Malfoy slid the door of Hermione's cell open. "Follow me." He commanded simply.

Hermione was certain that she would receive the same treatment, if not worse that she had observed that morning. Draco, however, led her straight past the torture bench and into a small room.

The room had green walls and silver furniture. It also had a large moving picture of a man in black robes killing a boy with black hair and a lightning scar underneath the dark mark. Hermione watched horror stricken as the picture Harry was knocked onto his back by a stream of green light over and over until Hermione felt sick.

"Yes, quite hypnotising isn't it?" Came the lingering voice of Malfoy, who had sat behind a desk covered in files with such titles as 'What to do with The Mudbloods' and 'The Giants'. Hermione looked at the files and saw one labelled, 'The Dark Plot' which Draco immediately stuffed into a drawer.

"It didn't happen like that" whispered Hermione. She was close to tears but didn't want Draco to know this. "He fought hard and he nearly succeeded, he was brave and e was a hero and he deserves to be remembered as more that just another easy target." Hermione was practically screaming now and the tears that she had been trying to restrain had come bursting out of her like lava.

_Flashback:_

"_Be careful Harry, I want you back in one piece, you can't be Ron's best man if you're dead. And Ron, don't get all blooded up a week before our wedding ok? I love you Ronald Weasly I hope you know that. Hermione had hugged harry and kissed Ron romanticly. "Good luck, I hope you win." She added as an after thought. _

_With that Ron and Harry had left to fight Voldemort and she had never seen either again. The love of her life and her best friend had both been killed. _

_Everyone knew who had killed Harry but there were several rumours as to who killed Ron. _

_Some said He killed himself when harry was killed but Hermione knew he would have come back to her first at least._

_Some said that Voldemort had morphed into Ron and Harry had got it wrong and killed the real Ron by mistake. Hermione knew that Harry would not have sent a killing curse if their was any chance that he could have got it wrong._

_Most said Voldemort had killed him as he had killed Cedrick Diggory with ease and pleasure. Hermione didn't want to believe this either. _

_End of flash back._

Unknown to her she was in the presence of his true killer.

chapter3

Draco walked over to Hermione slowly. He was taller than her and much stronger. She was book smart but Malfoy was witty and cunning. She was needless to say intimidated by Draco. Hermione backed away from him until she was up against the wall. Malfoy quick as a flash had her pinned to it. His face was so close to hers that she could smell the mint on his breath and see the vein throbbing in his temple

"The Dark Lord has ordered for you to be kept unharmed." he said matter-of-factly

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief but relished soon that there must be an awful reason why he needed her.

"A...and why would that be." she asked spluttering slightly but growing more confident the more she spoke.

"Do not question my Lord, Granger." he snapped

"I'll question who I bloody well like, ferret." she snapped back

He slapped her across the face hard. "remember who your talking to, Mudblood, I am more important that you in every way."

"And how would that be, Malfoy, If you are under orders not to harm me?"

"well, Granger, I am richer that you, I smell better, I am in charge of your food and best of all, although the Dark Lord said not to harm you." he grinned and Leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He didn't say we couldn't have fun with you."

Hermione's blood ran cold. She knew what he meant. Draco took a dagger from his pocket and began to hack away at Hermione's nighty. She flinched as he touched her. "Don't be so frigid, Granger, Show a bit of leg." Draco finished with his knife and Hermione felt the lower part of the nightgown fall away. She was now in a shortened nighty that came down to about 5 inches above her knee.

Hermione NEVER wore short skirts and suddenly felt very conscious of her body. Draco could tell. He laughed.

"You don't look too bad Granger. I wondered what Weasly saw in you but know I know. It's now what he saw in you it's what else he saw."

This time it was Hermione's turn to slap Draco.

"Take that back! I'll have you know that the shortest skirt Ron saw me in was my school skirt." this made Draco laugh even more.

"Granger, Your engaged to him aren't you?"

"I was yes, what's that have to do with-"

"You're telling me that he proposed to you before he even got laid?"

Hermione blushed real hard at that.

"That, Malfoy is none of your business."

"Hmm I'm tired of this game. Stay here." what kind of a fool did Draco take her for? Hermione legged it to the door that they had come through but it was locked.

Draco called over from his desk.

"I told you to stay put. What happened?" Hermione flushed red. Draco called her over. Reluctantly she came. He tied her to a chair with great ease even though Hermione was squirming and wriggling around. Draco stomped on Hermione's foot. She cried out in pain. Before she had a chance to close her moth Draco had tipped two drops of clear liquid into Hermione's mouth. Verataserum.

"Now this game will be a lot more fun." said Draco as Hermione realised what she was about to do. "Hermione, how old are you, are you a virgin?"

Hermione blushed again as she heard her mouth answer "17andYes"

His interrogation went on like this for ages.

"Has anyone ever seen you naked?"

"No"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Yes"

"Do you wish you were a pureblood?"

"Yes" Hermione couldn't believe she's just said that. She felt colour rush through her cheeks. Draco nearly wet himself laughing.

"Ok...ok" he spluttered. "Would you like to make out with me?"

"No" Hermione said truthfully. That wiped the smile of Draco's face.

"Well, we'll just have you change that won't we?"

He sat on her lap and put his hands on the back of Hermione's head to keep it still she was writhing about trying desperately to get away from this serpent like boy. He overpowered her and brushed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip pleading for entry to her mouth when she refused he bit down on her lower lip and stopped on her foot again causing Hermione to cry out in pain again. He darted inside her mouth and ran his tongue along her teeth. He flicked his tongue up and down tickling the roof of her mouth. He then circled her tongue quickly, he was teasing her. He deepened the kiss causing her to cry out in pain. Her left her mouth raw and bleeding.

Hermione turned to him and laughed.

"What in lords name are you laughing about granger?"

Hermione, who was still under the effect of the potion, was forced to answer truthfully." when you kissed me you were infected with the truth syrem."

"Shit" he cussed "granger don't you dare, or you'll regret it."

Hermione didn't care about embarrassing Malfoy she wanted some answers. Draco tried the silencing charm against Hermione but she was too quick for him.

"Do you know who killed Ronald Weasly?"

"Yes" came the reply

Hermione was shocked but she had to know.

"Who killed Ron?"

The reply came but she wasn't ready for it.

"I did."

chapter4

Hermione sat alone in her cell. Malfoy had killed Ron. Hermione did not cry, she had no tears left. The one thing that had kept her going was knowing that one day she would find Ron's killer and avenge him.

But Hermione was wandless, weponless and weak. How could she avenge Ron? There was just no way.

Malfoy walked into her cell. Hermione couldn't look at him, she couldn't touch him oraknowledge his exsistance. He had ruined everything.

He bent down and cupped her face in his hands again but she wouldn't look into his eyes, not yet, she just couldn't.

"Herm, I-" he started to say softly. She looked at him and was disgusted with what she saw.

"Don't call me that! Ron called me that! You ruined everything! We were meant to get married and have three kids anda little white cottage with a picked fence." she screamed.

"I'm sorry," he sounded it too, "I'm sorry about last night, that you had to find out like that."

"But not for killing him?"

"No," he said simply, "You know I can't be."

Hermione understood. If she had the chance in battle would she nothave killed Malfoy? Yes, of course she would have, not caring who was left bereaved.

"Yes, I know." she said eventually. He seemed relieved that she wasn't taking this too badly. The realitl was that this news was eating Hermione up inside.

"Draco?" she asked. Both were stunned by the use of his first name but she continued anyway, "What did that little girl do, to deserve to be beaten like that?"

Draco knew that she wouldn't like the answer but he replied anyway, "She spat at me."

He could tell that this would upset Hermione so he left quickly.

Later that day.

Draco Malfoy knelt at the foot of The Dark Lord, reporting his findings.

"So the girl is saving herself for marriage? But you want her Draco. You have a burning passion. You love her, a mudblood. Well Draco, if you sarve me well you can have her."

Draco was shocked by this, Lord Voldemort knew everything. And he was saying that Draco loved Hermione? Draco had thought that his somewhat erotic dreams about Hermione were just a side-effect of spending so much time with her. But he remembered the way her flesh had felt pressed against his, the way his tounge had felt in her mouth,and that look in her eyes of pain and sorrow that he just wanted to whisk away. He thought of how she understood him and how she seemed not too upset about Ron's death. Perhaps it wasn't Ron she really loved.

chapter 5

Hermione was dreaming for the first time in 5 days, not of a faceless Deatheater but about Ron.

She could see his impish grin, his freckles and his mop of fiery red hair. She lent in and soon the couple were kissing and he was playing with her curls as he always did but then it changed and he was flicking his tongue against the roof of her mouth, tickling her. He had his hands against the back of her head. She opened her eyes and she was in Malfoy's study. She could she the picture of harry being killed with Draco on her lap still kissing her. The door opened and in walked Ron.

"Herm I-" he broke off seeing what was happening.

The Scene changed.

She was in her wedding dress walking down the isle, but it wasn't Ron who was waiting at the alter, It was Malfoy. She couldn't see Ron in the crowd but when she looked to her left she saw it was not her father giving her away but her Fiancé.

She had reached the alter; Malfoy took her hand and lifted her veil.

"I do." He said.

She saw the vicar and gasped for it was harry.

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he said.

Hermione looked at Ron who was crying. She saw the pain in his eyes.

She looked to Draco and she saw the love and pride and, and sorrow?

"I do." She heard herself answer.

Ron collapsed she tried to go over to him, to help him but Draco stopped her by grabbing her and carrying her out of the ceremony.

"Roooooooooooooooon" she screamed trying to fight her way back to him.

"No Draco," said Malfoy, "you're Mrs Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sighed he was right.

"Draco," she said "Mrs Draco Malfoy."

chapter 6

The world of the dead is a mysterious place. Shadows loom round every corner, smothering the occupants and absorbing the last reminisce of their souls. There is no spell, charm or curse that can bring back the dead. There was however one occupant of the shadow realm still teetering on the boundary between life and death. Not dead but certainly not alive. His name was Harry Potter.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Deatheater after Deatheater were hurrying past her cell, all headed in the same direction, all headed towards a pair of double doors.A meeting was taking place.

As Malfoy walked past he dropped something. She couldn't be sure but Hermione thought he smiled.

She waited until every last Deatheater had gone past then reached out for what turned out to be a piece of parchment. Her fingers just brushed the edge of it. She pushed her whole body against the bars letting them cut into her flesh. She had it! She dragged it towards her and unfolded it. It was a list.

Ron Weasly,

Ginny Weasly,

Arthur Weasly,

Molly Weasly,

Fred Weasly,

George Weasly,

Hermione Granger,

Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin,

Neville Longbottom

Nimphadora Tonks,

Cho Chang,

Albus Dumbledore.

Some of the names were crossed of in different pen, obviously done at different times. These were:

Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, Neville, Tonks, Cho and Dumbledore.

Hermione's name was circled in red. Her mind raced, what did this mean? Were the names crossed off dead? Had Malfoy meant to drop the list? Why wasn't harry on the list? Surely he should have been as new leader of the light and now biggest triumph the dark had ever had.

Hermione heard footsteps. She quickly hid the list in the only place she could: her knickers.

Malfoy stood in front of her unlocking her cell door. He walked over to her, helping her up to her feet. Hermione was dirty, her hair was a mess and she still had blood around her mouth, but to Malfoy she looked beautiful.

"Come on Her- Granger." he commanded rectifying his mistake. He led her down a passage past his study and to a pair of double doors, the same that the deatheaters had passed through.

"I'm going to give you some advice," he said turning o her, "keep your mouth shut and your eyes peeled."

Hermione nodded, her stomach in knots.

The doors opened.

vhapter7

Hermione knelt at the foot of the dark lord. She knew she was lucky to be alive and she didn't want to blow that now.

"So, Hermione, Hermione Granger the filthy little Mudblood whose unnatural brains helped Harry Potter thwart me so very many times, and she is knelt at my feet, wandless and weak, at my mercy. Tell me Mudblood, how does it feel, are you scared." Hissed Voldemort.

Hermione thought about it. Was she scared? Honestly no, she was more concerned and curious. Curious about the importance of the list, concerned for the well being of her friends and family.

"Answer me Mudblood, and call me Your Lord when you do." The old Hermione would have fought, would have refused to answer him and would have never called him lord but this new Hermione knew that all that would accomplish would be at best the cruciatus curse and at worst, death in the slowest and most humiliating way.

"No, My Lord" she answered the words tasting like venom on her tongue, "Not scared, apprehensive perhaps but not scared." Voldemort seemed to ponder this for a while and while he did Hermione had a chance to take in her surroundings.

The hall was only slightly smaller than the great hall. The floor was not stone as it was throughout the rest of the building, well the bits that Hermione had seen at any rate. No, instead it was tiled. Black with a few green tiles, the green tiles patterned so as to form the dark mark.

There was a circle of deatheaters around the outside of the dark mark, each one hooded and masked. Hermione saw that Voldemort was sat at the top of the circle above the dark mark, his back against a wall and in such a position so that he could see every single Deatheater at every moment. Voldemort was all powerful but still he took no chances.

The ceiling was high and mimicked the sky out side which naturally had the dark mark shining. This time however, the skull and snake were not green as they usually were but silver. Hermione assumed that this meant that Lord Voldemort had cast it himself. Hermione saw also white floating candles and there was in Hogwarts. This hall was nothing more than a cruel mockery of Hogwarts' proudest room.

"Why are you not scared, Miss Granger? You kneel in front of the most powerful dark wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself and yet you are not scared. I, the man who killed Harry Potter. The man who ordered the death of Ronald Weasly." Hermione's heart ached at the mention of Ron's name. "I, who could quite easily have my deatheaters, tear you, limb from limb without a moments warning, and you are not scared? I underestimated you. So tell me, why are you not scared?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione, imploring a truthful answer from the girl.

He was indeed interested, for every victim of his had been terrified. Some acted bravely, yes it was true but he could still see the fear in their eyes, hear the terror in their screams and read the panic in their faces. Why, even the great Harry Potter, who had escaped from him five out of six times they had met, had been scared of Voldemort. He had fought bravely. Although Voldemort had never told anyone he did in fact admire the boy slightly. He had escaped Voldemort more than any other person by the time he was fifteen. Most of his escapes were through luck, but also through some wit. Yes, even he had feared Voldemort. There was one person however, who had never feared Voldemort, one person who Voldemort had never had the chance to ask why not. Dumbledore! Now that Voldemort had found another person like him he was not about to let the explanation slip by. Not without a fight at any rate.

Hermione thought about his question. Why was she not afraid of Voldemort? A shiver no longer ran down her spine when some one said the name. Was that connected?

"I was," she started to answer slowly. "I was afraid of the things you could do to me, to my family. I was terrified of death and the prospect of never having a family.

I suppose all people fear you because they fear death. They fear leaving their friends and families. They fear you harming their children and partners if they die, but most of all they fear the unknown.

You, sir, are unknown. You do not die, you don't age anymore. You seem emotionless and fearless. There is something not human about you and I believe it is that which scares people.

Your question was why am I unafraid? I think that it is simply that the unknown does not scare me. I am in fact fascinated by the unknown and when my curiosity takes over there is very little room for fear." She finished surprised at herself.

Where had that come from? She knew it was the truth now she had said it but she had not intended to say it. Hermione expected to be punished for her outburst but Voldemort seemed to be deep in thought.

"And tell me Mudblood, are you not afraid of me harming your children in the future of me killing your friends and family, your loves of the future, because believe me if it will get you to fear me I will track down every man you ever love and every retched child of yours." He looked at her his wand still aimed.

"No, sir, I am not afraid of that. You have already killed my two best friends, my parents and my mentor.

You will never kill my children because I will never have any. I do not expect to make it outside this prison alive ever again and there is no way I am pregnant now.

I have nothing more to live for my lover is dead, Dark has won and I am as you rightly say defenseless against you.

I feel no shame in calling you Lord or sir as you have bettered me. I accept the fact I will never have my dream house or my picket fence or be first ministers of magic.

Don't get me wrong sir, I am not suicidal, life, however bad is still a life that should not be taken, but death would mean only one thing, seeing my Ron again." She finished, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Deatheaters started to whisper amongst themselves. Who was she, a muggle born, to stand up to the dark lord? After all his hard work, she thought she could address him as an equal? She had another thing coming.

Behind his mask Draco winced. He had told her to keep her mouth shut. Surely she was as good as dead now.

Voldemort pondered this. He had ruined this girl's life without realising it. Man he was good! A sneer played across his face.

Hermione nervously played with her hands waiting for the verdict. Why had she said so much? A simple 'I don't know' would have sufficed but now…

"Smart move, Mudblood," said the chilling voice of Voldemort, "Playing the sympathy card. I would expect no less from you." He bent down cupping her face in his hands. Thumbing her tears away. "What if I told you that you could leave this prison tonight?" Hermione looked hopeful

"You would set me free?" she said. Voldemort parted his teeth and laughed. The rest of the hall did to but stopping the instant that he did.

"No, you silly girl, but I would take you back to my house. You would of course still be a prisoner but you would find the surroundings more… familiar."

Familiar! He had taken somewhere Hermione knew well. The Burrow? No Mr and Mrs Weaslys' name was still on the list. Grimmauld place? It was far too small. Her own house? No also too small. Where could it be? No time to dwell on that now.

"What's the catch?" She said aware that Voldemort had been very civil to her up to know.

"A visit from me more often and the chance to help the dark side out." He said.

"No. I will never help your side and although you have been umm kind tonight you will no doubt torture me."

"Spoke to soon Mudblood." Voldemort replied. "Crucio!"

Hermione writhed in pain her legs bucking and flailing. She was aware that her nighty had fallen up revealing her light blue knickers. Hermione had had this curse put on her before but always by weaker wizards she couldn't shift this and the pain was awful.

"You know what to say Miss Granger, to make the pain stop, although my deatheaters are enjoying this rare glimpse at your underwear."

Hermione couldn't give in this easily she couldn't all she had said about being fearless and for what? To give in this easily. Hermione let the pain go on for at least ten minutes. She kept telling herself. "Its only pain, you can work through it." But she had to give up she could hardly breath.

"Ok… ok... I give up." She spluttered Voldemort lifted the curse. Hermione lay sprawled at his feet panting and aching. He bent down and patted her on the head.

"Good girl." He said

"Don't… treat me…like…a dog." She panted.

Voldemort laughed. "And why not? You're nothing more than a Mudblood bitch.

He snapped his fingers and Malfoy walked forward, scooping her up into his arms. She should have struggled, kicked, screamed, and pleaded with him not to take her but instead she snuggled into his chest as the three of them, Malfoy, Hermione and Voldemort, left for the latter's house. Wherever it may be.

chapter 8

Hermione sat staring out of the tiny window in her new room. The rain was lashing down out side matching the atmosphere of the place. Had Hermione not been told by Voldemort himself she would barley have believed that this was in fact the same Hogwarts she had known and loved.

This was Voldemort's new home. She should have guessed. Hagrid's hut had been demolished and the winged bores at the entrance had been replaced with serpents. Hermione could just see them from her room.

Hermione traced a raindrop down the window and felt a tear run down her own cheek, mimicking the droplet. When had everything gone wrong? Why couldn't she just be back in first year sitting on the bank of the lake, with her feet in the icy water and the giant squid splashing her now and again?

Hermione could see the place where she and Ron and intended to have their wedding. Just outside the entrance hall. Hermione could imagine the organ music and the flowers and her in her white dress knowing that soon she would be Mrs Ron Weasly and having the best night of her life but now it would never happen.

Hermione's room was right next-door to Voldemort's room. The only way into or out of the room was in fact through his room. Hermione had never been in this room before. She had never noticed the adjoining door in Dumbledore's study, for that was where Voldemort had decided to 'set up camp' so to speak. She doubted that he ever actually slept because Hermione could always hear the muffle of voices or the sound of someone pacing or someone screaming.

Hermione's room was certainly more comfortable than her cell had been in Azkaban. It had a single bed with a green duvet on it and a toilet and sink in the very corner. The sink had soap and shampoo by it and the first thing Hermione did was attempt to clean herself up. Washing her hair in a sink was not the easiest thing to do after she had been hit by the cruciatus curse for so long but Hermione did her best and was please with the result.

It had been two days since Hermione had been brought back here and flung in this small room. No one had come to see her and she had had no food either. Hermione half dreaded the thought of food as it was sure to be followed by a visit from Voldemort.

Hermione had dragged her bed over to the window on the first night and this was where she sat now. Her fingers fumbled with a small silver disk that hung around her neck on a similar chain. Hermione didn't have to take it off to read what it said on the back, she knew it off by heart:

I'll never let you down

Make you cry or frown

I'll love you to the end

My wife, my best friend.

Ron had given it to her before he went off to "The Final Battle" his words came crashing back to Hermione now,

"I was going to wait till our honeymoon to give you this but have it just in case I" he trailed off but Hermione knew what he was going to say.

The words on the back were miniscule but they wrote themselves in golden letters before her when she touched then so she could read them. Hermione had been impressed with this magic but Ron soon admitted that harry helped.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. It was shortly followed by another then another soon her face was gleaming and her eyes smarted from all the salt water. In the distance Hermione saw some lightning that was quickly followed by thunder. It was growing darker and darker. Hermione was sleepy and she soon retired to her bed once again dreaming of Ron and Draco.

Hermione woke to the sound of a key in the lock of her door. It opened slowly and Malfoy walked in. In one hand he carried a tray of food and in the other clean clothes.

Hermione's stomach lurched this could only mean one thing, she was to meet with the dark lord again today.

"How are you feeling?" asked Malfoy as though he didn't really care.

"Umm well best as can be expected, I suppose." she replied. She felt awful some muscles still ached, she was starving and god damn bored. But she had been through a lot so her answer was truthful. Malfoy seemed satisfied with this as he nodded and turned to leave.

"Draco," started Hermione, "how long before I see umm Voldemort again?"

"I should think fifteen minutes or so but it may me sooner so hurry up and get yourself ready. Look good and he may go easy on you."

Hermione nodded she thanked Draco and he left.

First thing was first; she had to get some food down her. She walked over to the tray that Malfoy had brought, he had put it in the middle of the floor, and saw what it was, scraps, Hermione supposed of last nights dinner. There were bits of potato and lettuce and some unidentifiable meat. Not much but enough to stop her stomach from rumbling quite so loudly. Hermione looked over to see what clothes she had been provided with. A silk dress that was neither white, nor silver but more a cloudy grey. It was very pretty. Hermione was also provided clean underwear and a hairbrush. There was also a small mirror and a clip. Hermione, remembering what Malfoy said did her best to look good. Her hair tamed pretty easily, there must be a spell on the brush, and, she was surprised to see the dress flattered her. It reached down to her knees and was low-cut. Hermione was just clipping the clip in place for a second time, it had been squinty the first time, when the door opened and Voldemort beckoned her.

Slowly Hermione walked towards him, not sure if she was ready for such brutal torture again.

"You look stunning, Hermione." he said when she reached him. The use of her first name unsettled her slightly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she flinched away.

"What's the matter Hermione?" there it was again, "scared of a little contact are we?" Hermione shook her head. "No? Then what is it that makes you flinch?" Hermione shrugged. Voldemort reached out again to stroke her other cheek and she flinched once more as he touched her. "I thought you weren't scared of me Ms Granger, what happened?" he looked into her eyes. There was something about those eyes that made Hermione feel the need to tell the truth.

"I'm not scared of you, sir. It's just your fifty years my senior. It's wrong." Hermione gasped when she realised what she'd said. How could she have been so stupid? It had just slipped out. Voldemort's fist came out of nowhere colliding with her face making her bleed.

"You said it yourself Mudblood, I do not age! I write the rules only I say what is right and wrong and you not doing as I say, Hermione, is very, very wrong."

Hermione closed her eyes ready for the cruciatus curse but it didn't come. Instead she saw Voldemort crossing the room and opening another door, beckoning some one else in. she looked round the room quickly, this was Dumbledore's office, there must be some way to escape. Before she even had the change to move Lord Voldemort was back with Draco Malfoy in tow.

Hermione watched as Voldemort pushed him forwards.

He stood in front of her then kneeled. He took her hand and produced a blue velvet box. He opened it to show a gold ring with emeralds incrusted into a snake shape with a diamond for an eye. She knew what he was about to do and, horrified, her hand flew up to her necklace. She fingered it nervously, her fingers never staying in the same place long enough to activate it but long enough so that it brought her comfort.

"Hermione Granger," started Draco, "will you do me the honour of being my wife?" She could see Voldemort nodding behind him.

"No!" she screamed scared and confused, Voldemort quickly stepped forward.

"Crucio" he hissed. She writhed in pain her body bucking from the intense agony that was washing over her. Voldemort lifted the curse. It had affected her more this time because she was still recovering from the last bought. Her hand flew up to her necklace again. Voldemort saw this. He stepped forward and yanked it from around her neck causing it to dig into her flesh before it broke.

"What is this?" he asked holding the necklace up. His fingers activated the necklace. Gold letters wrote themselves before Voldemort each row vanishing before the next one started:

I will never let you down,

Make you cry or frown,

I'll love you to the end,

My wife, my best friend.

Voldemort look disgusted at it, "a token from the Weasly boy?" He tucked it into his pocked and turned to Hermione, who was crying, "now Draco will ask you once more."

"Hermione Granger," repeated Draco, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione could barley speak through the tears but she managed to whisper her reply,

"Yes."

"Good girl" hissed Voldemort. "Very good girl."

Hermione was lead back to her room and locked in. She was suddenly aware of how bare her neck seemed without her beloved Ron keeping her safe

chapter9

Hermione sat alone in her room. The rain had eased off and the sun was weakly trying to peek out from behind the rain cloud. Hermione's eyes wandered back to the spot where her wedding was going to be before, before everything had gone wrong.

Hermione could remember the good times clearly. She remembered sneaking down to Hagrid's hut after hours time and time again with Harry's invisibility cloak.

Hermione watched as the womping willow shuddered moving around as though in the wind but Hermione knew better. What had become of her? Since when did Hermione granger cave to lord Voldemort? When did she start saying "my lord" and "sir" when addressing moldyshorts? When did one bout of the cruciatus curse bend her to the will of Voldemort? Since dark had won. Since all hope had been obliterated and each day could be her last. She wasn't afraid of death but she did dread it. In death she couldn't learn of new things or solve unsolved puzzles.

Life was an adventure. The adventure that Hermione had craved as a child. The adventure that had initially kept her hanging out with Harry and Ron despite being taken for granted and made to do their homework. Of course soon Hermione had become attached to them but in the begginning, after the troll, she had stayed in hope of another adventure.

As a child Hermione's favorite book had not been sleeping beauty or snow white as so many other's had been, no, it had been stories with a plot, she was reading James bond aged eight.

'Well you have your adventure now, don't you?' She thought. Adventure? Not exactly. What was it called when you were kidnapped, tortured, moved to your school then proposed to? Hell!

Not for the first time in recent weeks Hermione pondered her situation. Why was she even alive? Her friends and family had been killed either in the final battle or in the raid of Hogwarts. And yet she was alive, alive and living next to the ruler of the wizzarding world. What could he possibly want with a seventeen year old girl? It had to have something to do with that list.

Hermione, who was once again sitting on her bed, reached under her pillow. Her hand grasped the parchment and she slowly brought it towards her face, unfolding it as she did. Was this a list of the order of the phoenix? No it couldn't be Kingsly Shakolbolt wasn't on it. Nor was Mandingos. And any was Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone under the age of twenty join the order. So Ron, Ginny and her weren't in it. And since when did chow fight for good?

Se remembered how Cho had kissed Harry under the mistletoe and how Ron hadn't stopped taking the piss for days.

She remembered how Lupin and Sirius were always laughing with Harry and joking way back before Sirius's death

She saw Molly feeding Harry, Ron and her bacon and eggs and Mr. Weasly quizzing Harry on switches and rubber ducks.

She saw Fred George and Harry attempting to beat Draco to a pulp after one particular quidich match in fifth year, and Tonks amusing them with her ever changing nose.

And Dumbledore, who had eyes for only Harry, loving him as a son until the very end.

What did all these people have in common? Why was Harry not included? Oh, Harry amongst all the guilt she felt towards Ron she had almost forgotten the loss of her best friend. She never had got the time to morn for him properly. To remember those green eyes and his mass of wild hair. His lightning scar and witty remarks. He had been like a brother to her. She had loved him so, so much. And now...now she would never see him again. Never hug him or correct his potions essays or berate him for leaving his homework until the last minute. Its funny what goes through people's minds when they greave. Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. She did miss him. He could have possibly got her out of this mess. Still she mustn't dwell on what might have been.

Back to the list, enough time spent thinking about Harry. What did all these people have in common? And then it hit her like a Weasly bludger. Harry. They all had Harry in common! Every thing she had remembered about each of them had something to do with Harry and she, with Ron and Dumbledore dead, was the person with the strongest link to him! But Harry was dead and gone!

What did Voldemort need a link with him for? To speak with him from beyond the grave? To bring him back? There was no way to bring back the dead or was there?

chapter 10

Hermione hid the list quickly as she heard the key turning in lock of her door. Still sat on her bed Hermione looked over at the door hoping it wasn't Voldemort. It wasn't. Draco walked in holding two glasses of red wine. He came and sat next to her at the end of her bed.

"What's the occasion?" said Hermione gesturing toward the red wine.

"The engagement of course." He said not sounding to pleased about it.

"You didn't want to propose did you, not really?" She knew what his answer would be and wasn't surprised when it came.

"No." He looked at the floor. "It was The Dark Lord's idea." Hermione also looked away not upset at his answer but slightly disappointed. "It's not that I don't like you." he continued. Hermione's head shot round.

"What?"

"Not in that way Granger, I meant your body." There was the old Malfoy back, the Malfoy who hated her. Hermione was slightly relieved. Hermione's dreams, she assured herself, had only been about him because she thought Malfoy was fit. Hermione loved Ron and she always would.

Hermione couldn't help giggling; she clutched her sides which still ached from being tortured,

"What the fuck is wrong with you Granger?"

This made her laugh even harder. Hermione had not laughed on a long time. Sure she had tittered when Draco had kissed her and been infected with the veritaserum, but laughed like this? Not for months.

"It's just that when we're umm married you won't be able to call me that."

Draco pondered this

"Yes I suppose your right, what will our conversations go like?"

"You're planning on talking to me when we're married? I thought you would just lock me away in a tiny room some where in Malfoy manor."

"Your locked away in a tiny room now, granger, but I'm talking to you aren't I?

"I suppose, yes you are. Why are you?"

"Because I don't tend to sleep with girls I don't know."

"That's news to me as far as I've heard you'll sleep with anything that moves."

"Now, Now Granger watch it I'm not sure how it works in your filthy muggle world but here the woman, that's you, respects the man, that's me, at all times."

"Three things, first you won't sleep with me, second muggles are not filthy and third I will never, ever show respect to you."

Draco's hand came out of no where colliding with her face Sending her side ways, causing her to cry out without realising it. Her face was smarting and she was sure that would leave a bruise.

"You will respect me Mudblood and you will obey me. I don't care if you beg, cry and plead I am unstoppable. Ask anyone who defies me, oh but you can't, they're dead." He was angry but not as angry as Hermione knew he could be.

"And did my fiancé defy you?" asked Hermione. She had one hand on her cheek where he had hit her.

Malfoy bent down and whispered in her ear, "I am very much still alive."

"Fine, did Ron defy you?" she whispered back, her voice cracking slightly as she said his name.

"No. He just got in the way; he was oh so easy to kill." The trade mark Malfoy smirk played across his lips.

Hermione fumed, he had killed the boy she loved and was just casually talking about it as if he was a fly that had annoyed him before he swatted it away. Who did he think he was?

"Don't you fucking well talk about Ron like that again or I'll make you pay." She was angry. He could tell.

"He was pathetic just crumpled where he stood. His screams were so satisfying 'no Malfoy, don't Malfoy, please stop I'll do anything." He mimicked. Hermione had tears of anger streaming down her face. She did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed a glass of wine from Draco's hands and threw the red liquid at his face.

He gasped wiping the wine away from round his eyes and off the remainder of his face with Hermione's bed sheets.

"What the fuck was that, Granger?" He screamed. Hermione quickly darted of the bed backing away from the outraged Death eater. "Did I not warn you? Respect, Granger, this is not what I call respect. Do you?" He waited for an answer growing more and more infuriated. Hermione dared not respond to him. "Answer me!" He roared, standing up and following Hermione who tripped in her attempt to get away from him. She scuttled on her hands and knees into a corner.

"No" she whispered.

Hermione, who was not afraid of monsters, beasties or even Voldemort, was terrified by Malfoy. She had never seen another human being so angry. He stood over her now touring over her cowering form, deliberating what to do next.

"Going to use an unforgivable on me? Have you sunk that low?" Still whispered Hermione. She had no idea why she was being more and more defiant towards Malfoy.

"I was intending to, yes, but I'm sure I can come up with something else."

He pulled her upright by her hair. He walked over to where he had rested the other wine glass and picked it up. He threw it at her, as she had him. As it dripped down her face and onto her dress it went slightly see through and clung to her tightly. As she was reacting he sprang forward with both hand clutching at her neck. He applied pressure until she was gasping ad spluttering, enjoying the pain he was causing her, enjoying the way she felt under him, pressed once again against the wall, helpless, scared and entirely at his mercy.

"Give me a reason and your dead." He said watching as she turned slowly redder and redder. He let go and she collapsed to the floor massaging her throat. "Get up" he commanded watching her struggle to stand.

He walked over to her bed and picked up her pillow, which had been splattered with wine.

"I bet you miss magic Mudblood. I bet you wish you were able to do a simple cleaning charm. Scourgifie" He saw the longing in her eyes and knew he was right.

He went to replace her pillow and noticed a piece of parchment sitting on the bed, evidently supposed to be hidden by her pillow. He picked it up and read it.

So, she had kept it. He had wondered. Had she worked it out yet? One way to find out!

"Granger, do you know what this list is of?"

She looked up unsurprised that he had found it.

"Yes." She said. "It's a list of people who had a strong link with Harry."

"Very good, granger, and do you know what it is for?"

"No."

"Try to work it out. I will give you two clues: it has something to do with horcruxses and something to do with the dead."

With that he turned and left. Leaving Hermione to ponder the conundrum.

chapter 11

Hermione didn't understand it. Draco Malfoy one minute had been choking her and the next he was giving her a clue as to why she was a prisoner? It didn't make sense. She didn't have long to ponder this as she could hear some one calling her.

"Hermione, come here" The voice was soft but commanding she had no doubt that it was Voldemort.

Hermione made her was over to the door she took a step forward and held her breath unsure of what she would be facing when she opened it. Her hand touched the doorknob and she turned the cool metal, opening the door.

"Welcome, Hermione." Voldemort was alone he was sat at Dumbledore's desk and motioning for her to sit opposite him. She sat. Everything she had seen since her capture had been mocking the great man. The picture in Malfoy's office, the small great hall, Voldemort using Hogwarts as his home and now this? Voldemort using Dumbledore's desk, complete with tinkling silver artifacts and photo's as his own. "I hope your stay hasn't been too intolerable." Hermione did not reply. "I see your arrogance has not lessened, it will be the death of you."

"Is that a fact or a threat?" She asked unsure she wanted to know the answer.

"Neither, simple speculation."

"Why am I here?"

"Why do you think? Because we won and so can capture who ever we want."

"No I mean why am I here at your personal house?"

"Can you not work it out, miss granger? I have heard that you are one of the brightest witches of the age." She blushed. "What have you deduced so far?"

"I have a link. A link with Harry, a link you need for something. Something to do with the dead and horcruxes. Of course I have beloved for years that Harry himself is a horcrux and contains part of your soul. But I know nothing more."

"Miss Granger, you are so close, would you like me to explain?"

"Please"

"Well as you rightly say, Harry had or has part of my soul in him. When He died he took my soul with him I need that back. Miss Granger, I believe that Harry Potter is not dead, merely wandering the shadow world aimlessly waiting for death, a death that will never happen if my soul is kept inside of him." He saw the hope in Hermione's eyes and laughed cruelly. "He is too far gone for him to live again. It would be impossible to bring him back. With my soul full again I could bring back certain members of the world, Deatheaters and their families, for example. Think how much more followers I could gain with the promise that a loyal Deatheater would never die in battle or that their families would never be hurt."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because the ritual needs a willing volunteer."

"And what would I get out of it?"

"Ronald Weasly." He said simply.

Hermione would have her Ron back. She and he would have their three children and their white house and picket fence.

"We won't both be killed as soon as I have done this? And we won't be tortured for no reason or kept prisoner."

"No you will not be harmed unless you break the new laws, which you will find agreeable, and I'll even throw in that dream house." His eyes glinted, willing her to agree to it.

Hermione thought about it. What did she have to lose? Dark had won already. Giving Voldemort what he wanted would only mean peace quicker and less blood shed. And Ron. She would have her Ron back.

"But I'm engaged to Malfoy." She said sadly.

"There is always… divorce." said Voldemort. He was willing her to accept his proposition.

They sat silently for a few more minutes, Hermione thinking hard. Finally, in a small voice Hermione said,

"I'll do it."

chapter 12

Hermione woke the next day to a hand brushing away the curls from her face. She smiled Ron always woke her softly. It felt so good she rolled over and looked upon the face of her lover.

"Malfoy?" she said seeing the grey eyes and blond hair of her fiancé. "I thought you were Ron." She stretched and sat up bringing the crisp white sheets with her. Blinking and yawning she looked around the room, checking if they were alone, they were. "What time is it?"

"Half past ten." He said checking his watch quickly. "You need to get dressed." He said motioning to a pile of clothes. He watched as she swung her legs round and stood up.

"Do you mind?" she asked noticing that he wasn't moving.

"No not at all." He said his eyes glinting.

"I need to get dressed, you said so yourself."

"I know, I won't look I swear." He looked out of the window, a smirk playing an his lips. Hermione slipped in to her dress. It was green and floated out just past her knees, the straps had gold ribbon twisted up then and the back was cut away with a gold ribbon weaved between the two sides.

Hermione didn't know why but she wanted to get dressed up. She found the clip from two days before and smoothed her hair. There was some mascara and a lipgloos in the bottom of one of the black pumps that Malfoy had brought. She applied it and slipped the pumps on.

"I'm ready" she said, smoothing out her dress and wringing her hands. Why did she care if Malfoy thought she looked nice? It was Ron she loved, wasn't it?

"About time" he started to say turning round from the window his jaw visibly dropped as he saw her. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

"You like?" She smiled. Ron had never complimented her on the way she looked. Wow wasn't exactly a complement but she'd take what she could get.

"You look amazing," he said. She blushed. Now that was a complement.

"Umm thank you." She said.

"Let's go." He said, holding his hand out for her to take. Slowly she took it and she felt his strong fingers wrap around her dainty ones.

"Where are we going?" She asked, apprehensive incase he was going to lead her to Voldemort.

"Wait and see." He said with that glint in his eye again.

"It's not to see umm V...Voldemort again are we?" she said, unable to hide the shaking in her voice.

"No don't worry you'll enjoy where we're going." He led her out of her room and through Voldemort's room.

After a few twists and turns they ended up outside. Draco dropped her hand and put his arm around her waist. Hermione flinched; no one had ever touched her like this before. The closest she and Ron had gotten to holding her in public was when she had tripped and he had had to carry her to the hospital wing.

"Hermione, trust me, I won't hurt you." Said Draco, noticing that she had flinched at his touch. Malfoy, who had tormented her for so many years, who had brought her to Voldemort and who had strangled her less than forty eight hours ago. But strangely Hermione trusted him.

Draco led her to the lake side and set her down under the shade of a large, oak tree. Draco was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, which was open at the neck, and black trousers. He took his jacket off and let her sit on it, so as not to get her dress covered in dirt.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Hermione confused.

"Because like it or not we're going to be related soon, and we need to get along." He smiled reassuringly.

"Malfoy I-" he stopped her putting a hand to he cheek. She reddened.

"Hermione, call me Draco, ok." he tucked a curl behind her ear, causing her to look into his eyes. She saw hurt and longing and regret and suddenly Draco Malfoy didn't seem the enemy anymore. He seemed like a small boy who had lost his way.

"Draco." She tailed of and they sat in silence for a while.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He said smiling slightly.

"I was thinking about how things are going to be ok. You've changed and I think so have I. And I think I can cope with, respecting you, if you can respect me."

"Hermione, I think I could try to do that." He shifted behind her and put his hands through her hair playing with it and braiding it.

"You like poems?" He asked her.

"I used to write them every night." She smiled in memory.

"Why did you stop?" He asked

"Partly because, with my lover gone, I had nothing to write about." She looked down. "And partly because you didn't give me pen or paper." Something about the way she said this made them both erupt into giggles.

"Can you recite one for me? I won't laugh I promise.

"Ok here goes:

Therein lies the beauty

Of light and dark and death

His eyes are on the sparrow

There's sorrow in his breath

The sweet caress of freedom

Stolen like the dawn

Hiding behind his troubles

Taking the world by storm

What hidden secrets in his depth

What lies beneath the outward shell?

Will he be the one to save me?

From my prison cell.

It's not that good, Draco I'm sorry."

"Hermione, it's, it's brilliant. It's about me isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember it? Or make it up on the spot?"

"The spot."

"Wow." He put both hands on her face and pulled it towards her. She leaned it closer and felt her lips brush against his. There was no teasing this time, he kissed her softly, running her fingers through her hair and sighing with pleasure. They pulled apart, both smiling and blushing.

"wow." He said again.

"That's the third time you've said that today." She said smiling.

"I know, I meant every word."

They stood up and walked back to the castle hand in hand and smiles on there faces.

Everything had changes so quickly.

chaptrer 13

Hermione tossed and turned all night. She couldn't sleep knowing that she had kissed Malfoy, willingly. It felt like everything she stood for had been taken away from her.

Why did she feel so guilty? Ron was dead; she wasn't cheating on him, not really.

"He'll hurt you when he finds out" Said a small voice in the back of her head.

Hermione did love Ron but when he lost his temper he scared her more than anything in the world.

---

Fourth year. (This is taken from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire chapter twenty three.)

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry. Against Hogwarts! You- you're- Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime. "_Fraternising with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open

---

They had rowed most of the night and that was before the two had started seeing each other. When they were together officially Ron had worsened to the extreme that he often resorted to violence. Ron got jealous so easily, if she smiled at a guy or let him do something for her, like carrying her trunk or opening the door for her, he would immediately get suspicious and quiz her about him, his background, and his intentions. More often than not he wouldn't believe her and end up hurting her, he would always apologise afterwards and perform the concealment charm himself, but that didn't make the bruises heal any quicker.

It was funny, Hermione thought, that although Ron had done these things to her, she still remembered him fondly, thought of him regularly and considered the time she spent with him the best time of her life. For some reason Hermione would do anything, including helping the dark lord, to get Ron back, call the reason love. Hermione smiled, yes she would do anything to get Ron back, but not just yet, she wanted to see what things with Malfoy were like first.

When Hermione had got back from her walk with Draco she had found a notepad and pen on her bed.

"How did you-" she started to say but he had gone. She sighed and opened the note pad on the first page was a poem, in neat swirled writing. It read:

Her curls that bounce as she walks

Eyes that search for fact

Radiant looks that shimmer and glow

Mind with knowledge stacked

I wish I could touch her, caress her soft skin

Only fourteen but what an image of

Nothing but beauty and sweet serenity

Envying every boy she'll ever love.

Hermione was awestruck Draco had loved her when she was only fourteen? Draco hated her although her school life or so she had thought. She ran her finger down the start of each line, spelling out her name.

Hermione was confused but she was happy. It's not everyday that a girl finds out she had an admirer is it?

chapter 14

Hermione woke the next morning to the soft touch of Draco Malfoy once again. She rolled over and sat up momentarily blinded by the morning sunlight. She smiled noticing that Draco carried in a tray with a bowl of porridge and a slice of toast, a goblet of pumpkin juice and a glass of ware in one hand. She realized that she was starving, not having eaten since that time two days ago.

"What no leftovers today?" she said with a cheeky grin Draco smiled,

"I'm sure I could arrange some if you prefer." He smirked back

"No I think I'll put up with this." She smiled taking a large spoonful of porridge. She felt it run down her throat and fill her up. Although it was hot it was not burning her and for this she was grateful. When she'd finished her breakfast she noticed that Draco was dressed in his Deatheater robes

"I have a meeting to attend to later." He said noticing her eyeing his robes.

"Oh" she said softly wondering if she was invited. They sat n silence for a few minutes before Hermione plucked up the courage to ask Draco about that poem.

"Draco, that poem it was umm" she struggled to find the right words to express how shocking but beautiful it was. She gave up and said to the floor instead, "you liked me since fourth year? I thought you hated me. What was with all the 'filthy little Mudblood,' and stuff?"

She was a flash of pink cross Draco's usually stony features.

"I did hate you in fourth year," he held up a hand to sop Hermione, who had opened her mouth, from interrupting,

"Hear me out ok? Please?" she nodded and he continued. "I hated you all through school, during the battle, your capture and even when I proposed.

But then I saw you sleeping yesterday morning like an angel and I didn't see the you that was a Mudblood and always did better than me in tests and hung out with potty and weasel and always knew best or the you who I could only ever watch from far away and whose laugh was like seventeen cupids singing.

I saw a broken and hurt you who had been put through so much, who I'd put through so much and I just wanted to make you smile and laugh and sing again and that when I stopped hating/liking you and started to lo- to like you properly."

Hermione was shocked,

"Wow" she said.

"Now Hermione, you know that's my word." He said smirking.

They say quietly for a further few minutes Draco stroking her hand with his thumb as he held on to it with his remaining four fingers. After a while Hermione said,

"Draco can I have my family at the wedding?"

"no." said Draco flatly. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing a flat out refusal? He hadn't even considered it.

"Do you have any idea what its like to be locked up, told that your captor killed your fiancé then taken to the dark lord, moved to your old school and locked in a tiny room for at least twenty two hours a day alone and proposed to by a guy you've hated since you were eleven? What it's like to dread that door opening not knowing if it will be Draco Malfoy, the school bully or Lord Voldemort, but at the same time willing it to pen just so you can have some human contact and at least something to do? And now you tell me that I can't have the people I care about watch as, on what's supposed to be the best day of my life, I walk don the isle to marry the person I love." Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth appalled by what she had just said but Draco was not listening to that he was to hurt at not being counted as some one she cared about.

"Hermione, they can't be here there muggels and would be killed as soon as any Deatheater saw them. Your friends would be captured and the ones who are already aren't allowed to leave Azkaban, you don't seem to realize that you're a special case not everyone leaves there cell, unless for torture and no one gets to see the dark lord, let alone speak to him the way you did!"

All Hermione could think about was not seeing her friends and family

"So I'll never see them again?"

"I tell you what when we are married I'll take you to see an old friend, Ginny Weasly ok?"

Hermione flung her arms around Draco and kissed his neck, squealing slightly.

"Oh Draco, that would be wonderful!"

She nestled into him and he hugged her back stroking her hair.

I t felt so good to have the object of his affection, for so long, close to him at last.

chapter 15

Hermione sat alone for hours, the hours turned into days and the days turned into a week and soon the day of Hermione's wedding arrived. Hermione had not seen Draco since the day he had told her he would take her to see Ginny.

Every time the door had opened Hermione had jumped hoping it was Malfoy but each time it had only been a Deatheater bringing clothes and food or measuring her for her wedding dress. Hermione's notepad had been filled a little bit more every night. Two poems each night were added to her note pad but only one was ever written by her.

Hermione sat on her bed looking out the window she could see chairs being set out and a wedding arch being constructed. There were no white flowers or ribbons, red roses or pink lilies. The ribbons and flowers were black and instead of showers of confetti the dark mark hung over the chairs.

The door opened and Bella Lestrange walked in. She held in her hands a black dress and a make up bag. The perfect mockery thought Hermione, making her wear black to her own wedding. Bella smiled cruelly and walked over to Hermione.

"So, today's the day." She said

Hermione looked up and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I suppose."

Bella handed Hermione the dress, who held it up and examined it. The top part was a black corset with green trim and green lace along the top. The bottom was a tight skirt that stopped just above her knees. The entire dress was a cruel mockery of the white dress with pink trim and lace. It was exactly the same down to the stitching in the hem.

Hermione stepped into the dress and turned round so that Bella could do her up. She took a deep breath and felt her ribs being squeezed as the corset was done tighter and tighter. She applied her make up and slipped her shoes on.

She walked down to the grounds and saw Lucius Malfoy waiting to take her arm and walk her away. Who had ever heard of the groom's father giving away the bride?

Hermione found herself walking down the isle to marry the boy, no, to marry the man who had tormented her for years, hurt her so much and loved her so deeply.

Voldemort was acting as priest, his long black robes billowing in the wind. When Hermione reached Draco he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness for ever and ever until death do you part?"

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I do." He smiled

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness for ever and ever until death do you part?"

Hermione saw her first kiss with Ron, Ron and her laughing under the oak tree, Herself watching Ron flying, holding his hand as he watched bill and fleur get married, him kneeling down with a ring in his hand, she saw him advancing on her, screaming at her, raising her hand and lashing into her. She saw herself crying huddled in a corner and him never coming to console her, she saw Draco coming to her cell when she was sad and him playing with her hair and holding her close, she saw the words of his poem swimming and dancing in front of her and she knew what to do

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Voldemort smirked. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco leant in and kissed her.

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy." He said grinning

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione "You don't know how good it feels to say that."

chapter 16

Hermione sat on a big double bed. Its covers were green silk and four people could have easily slept side by side in it.

The room was huge! Bigger than the dormitory that she had shared with four other girls in Hogwarts. The room itself was back with green stars on the walls and a emerald carpet. Opposite the bed was a massive wardrobe with snakes carved into the doors and silver handles.

The rest of the room was filled with similar furnisher all made of that same dark wood. There was a desk, with parchment and quills placed neatly on it,

A chair, placed next to the desk,

A large bookcase, bursting with well themed copies of novels and reference books,

A cabinet with silver artefacts in it, including a silver necklace and a dagger

And there was also a window seat with a large leaded window behind it looking out on the grounds that were behind Malfoy manor

Out of the window Hermione could see rolling countryside and blue skies with the autumn colours of red and gold and brown falling wherever her eye roamed. A cruel reminder that autumn term should be in session. Cuddles in leaf piles and concur hunts with Ron and Harry came screaming back.

"You like the view?" said a silky voice. Hermione looked up and nodded whatever else the view was, it was spectacular. "It's all the Malfoy estate." All of that belonged, at least partially, to her.

"Wow." She breathed. Draco walked over to her and kissed her forehead. The warmth and softness of his kiss, despite all the things she had gone through and all the things she was still up against, made her feel safe and wanted and loved. "I think I might be falling in love." She whispered. He pulled her into a tight embrace

Draco hadn't heard her; perhaps it was best that way, for now at any rate. As she felt his hands moving up and down her back, caressing her softly through the wedding gown that she still wore, as she felt the beat of his heart, his chest pressed against hers, and as she felt his breath lingering on her cheek, she felt safer and safer against all the odds, she felt like she had found her prince, at last.

They pulled out of the embrace and Draco left the room, Locking it behind her, she was once again a prisoner but instead of a cell or a small room she was locked in a luxurious land where her only fear was herself.

Hemione was afraid of what she'd become, a weak prisoner, who pandered to the wished of the dark lord and ,ade out with the enemy

A trophy wife.

chapter 17

Draco came back a few hours later He seemed in a foul mood. He had a cut in his left arm and dirt across his face.

Hermione stood up from her position on the window bench and hurried over to where Draco had sat on his bed.

She inspected the cut and gasped. It was quite deep. Draco inhaled deeply when she touched it.

"You know that hurts." He snapped at Hermione slapping her hand away.

"I'm sorry but if it's not cleaned up it could get infected" She could see bits of dirt in it and knew she was right.

"Fine, clean it." It was not a request it was an order.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione said standing up.

"Clean it"

"Why do you suddenly think you can tell me what to do?"

"Because you're my wife!" He said looking up his mood evidently worsening "So go and clean it!" Hermione jumped, he had snapped so quickly what was going on? Then again, she thought, she didn't know how he had got this cut.

"Do you have any bandages or disinfectant?" she asked cautiously

"In the bathroom under the sink." He grunted. She looked around the door and noticed a second door for the first time. She walked in and saw black granite and white ceramic, the bathroom was gorgeous Hermione had never seen anything as nice. Even the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts was not a patch on this.

She looked around for a sink and when she found it, crossed the room and opened a small door. There was a bowl and placed in it a bottle of green liquid with a label that read, "Disinfectio – the way to get rid of dirt now with added pizzazz." There was also bandages and cotton swabs.

She walked over to where Draco was sitting having filled the bowl with one third disinfectio and two thirds hot water. She re-rolled his shirt sleeve up and dabbed at the cut. He winced but bit his lip. She finished cleaning it and started to wrap a bandage round it.

"There," she said once she'd finished.

"Thanks." Said Draco with a weak smile

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but we could, umm take my mind off of it." He smirked, Hermione was reminded of all the years of school where she had seen that smirk every single day.

Hermione blushed as Draco edged closer to her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and dropped his hand caressing her cheek and neck a he did. He brought her into a hug and she felt him undo the ribbon at the back of her dress. She pulled away. She didn't feel ready for this.

"Draco please don't I'm not ready for that."

He laughed

"You were saving yourself for marriage."

"I know but that was different. I trusted Ron."

"And you don't trust me? You trust Weasel, who hurt you and bruised you and bullied you into submission more than you trust me?" Hermione was shocked how did he know that?

"How did you…"

"You notice things about people when you watch them like I watched you."

"oh"

"But if you don't trust me then fine, shall I do something to make you trust me more? Shall I harbour you from all danger and caress you until your ninety and finally ready?"

"Draco please one night."

"I waited for you Hermione I waited until you were my wife like you wanted and I'm sick of waiting you owe this to me. You will obey me."

Hermione backed away clutching at her open dress, "Don't tell me what to do Malfoy, I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do, Malfoy." He said grinning if she insisted on using his last name he would return the favour.

"Granger." She shrieked, "it's Granger."

"You'll never be granger again. You're 'contaminated'"

"Contaminated? With what? I haven't let you near me!" The two were screaming at each other and Hermione was still clutching at her dress. Malfoy advanced on her tugging her dress out of her hands so that it crumpled on the floor, revealing her black lacy bra and knickers. She put an arm across her chest and one across her waist attempting to cover herself up. Draco chuckled advancing further, pinning her to the wall. Hermione was despite she could feel a lone tear running down her cheek. Once again she could feel Draco's breath on her cheek and she felt his lips press forcibly on hers.

"Draco don't." she whimpered. He deepened the kiss she bit his lip making him cry out in pain.

"What was that?" He spat at her, kicking her legs out from underneath her causing her to crumple to the ground. "I'll ask you one last time, will you or will you not…"

"No" she cut him off "Draco, no!" He picked her up and carried her somewhere. He kept her head tucked into his chest so that she couldn't see where they were. Hermione tried to keep count of the lefts and rights but she couldn't.

Eventually Hermione heard the clunk of metal on metal. She recognised the sound from her week in Azkaban. Hermione felt her head collide with the stone floor as she was thrown out of Draco's grasp.

He left her alone in the dark damp dungeon of Malfoy manor. It was her wedding night and she was left alone, in the dark and freezing cold.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck but was it good, for not letting Malfoy get his way, of bad luck for ending up once again a prisoner.

-

chapter 18

Hermione woke up the next morning, not to the sound of birds twittering or sunshine streaming through her window but to the sound of footsteps on stone and the clunk of metal on metal yet again as the door of the dungeon was thrown open.

Hermione was freezing, still only in her underwear. She scuttled into a corner as Malfoy approached.

"Wife," He said sitting down beside her. "You look cold."

Hermione nodded, "I am." She said. Draco spread his arms motioning for her to snuggle into him but instead she flinched away.

"Hermione I won't hurt you I promise." Hermione didn't trust him but she longed for warmth so she buried her head in his chest like a small child, breathing in his cologne. He put his arms around her and she felt warmth wash over her. They sat like that for a good five or so minutes.

"Look I'm sorry I lost my temper last night!" Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, he sounded sincere. "I snap sometimes and you're best to get out of my way when I do." He chuckled softly. "Look I intend to make it up to you. You remember what I said before we got married? Well today I'm keeping my word. We leave at noon to see Ginny!"

Hermione was so happy! She was going to see her best girlfriend. What sort of condition would she be in?

"Is she hurt?" She asked Draco

"I cannot say." She took his hand in hers and caressed it softly

"Draco please tell me."

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, eyes that were once filled with such innocence and trust.

"She's been treated the same as any other prisoner, Tortured when she deserved it and kept alive otherwise." He took her hand and helped her up "It's almost eleven and you must get washed ad dressed."

"Yes" said Hermione "I suppose I must."

He took her by the hand and lead her though passages and corridors until they were back in his room. On his bed lay another dress green and black once more but this time it was longer and had a very small waist Hermione slipped into it as discreetly as possible. She did her hair and makeup the same as she had the day that they sat together under the oak tree.

"I'm ready" she said turning to Draco.

"You look good, makes me proud to be your husband. And the ring goes with your dress." Hermione blushed.

"Shall we go?" she said quickly.

"Yes we'd better get on."

"Are we apparating or fluing?" She asked

"Neither, we're going by carriage."

Mr and Mrs Malfoy stepped out onto the front steps of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione gasped, in front of them was a black and silver carriage pulled by four thestrals. Hermione took her seat by Draco and gasped as the carriage quickly took off.

Hermione saw country side pass below her like a child's toy set.

"Won't the muggles see us?" Said Hermione concernedly

"Yes, but the muggles have known about magic for a while now. Many are just living there lives as normal but the ones who disobey…" He trailed off. Hermione was pretty sure she knew what would happen to them.

They arrived at a building on an island in the middle of the sea with the dark mark hanging over it, barely visible in the bright noon sunshine.

Draco helped Hermione down off of the carriage and put his arm around her waist once more. They walked together through two large double doors and into the prison that Hermione remembered all too well.

They passed her old cell and continued on for a minute or so. Hermione thought she saw people she once knew, Hannah Abbot, perhaps Penelope Clearwater, she could not be certain who these people were for they had changed so much as had she.

Draco Took out a bunch of keys and stopped in front of a cell that contained, at first glance, no one, but Hermione soon saw the dirty girl who was curled up in a corner. She recognised the mop of red hair despite all the mats and knots. Draco got the door open and Hermione rushed in

"Ginny?" Said Hermione reaching down to what would have once been her future sister in law.

"Mione," She said sitting up slightly "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Gin, you ok?"

"I'll live but what about you? Are you ok? Have you only just been taken? You look amazing." Hermione blushed again

"I was taken ages ago when they stormed Hogwarts but I'm fine I've been living at Hogwarts for a while now and then I was moved to Malfoy manor." Hermione reached up with her left hand to brush away a loose curl when Ginny grabbed her hand.

"You're married? Herm that's Brilliant! I knew the rumours of Ron's death couldn't be true! Oh mi god that rock is huge, wait, Ron couldn't have afforded that who?" she trailed of her eyes lingering on Draco realising only the now the way he had had his arm around Hermione when they first arrived at her cell.

"Ginny Ron is dead, I'm sorry but its true but Voldemort said he'd bring him back if I did something for him."

"What?"

"A ritual that would allow Him to bring back the dead"

"Hermione you can't do that. The consequences alone would be,"

Draco could over hear the two girls' conversation from where he stood. He knew he had to act fast he couldn't let little Miss Weasel convince his beloved to disobey the Dark lord, he would kill all three of them. Hermione was important but not indispensable.

"My dear we must be going." He said tugging at Hermione's wrist.

"My Dear?" Spat Ginny "You are married to him? I thought I was just jumping to conclusions. Have you kissed him?"

"Yes" said Hermione hanging her head in shame. She had fought this battle so many times before but always with herself

"Have you slept with him?" She said obviously dreading the answer.

"No," It was not Hermione who answered but Draco, "Not yet anyway."

He dragged Hermione out the cell and down a corridor Hermione was sure she could hear Ginny calling after her, but Hermione did not want to know what she was saying, it sounded horribly like, "You Slut." But she cold not be sure.

-

chapter 19

"She looked awful," whispered Hermione, her hands in her lap, "her eyes." Draco lent over and cupped her chin in his hands as he had so many times before, forcing her to look into his eyes. He was doing his best to ease her anxieties. She didn't understand why, He had hit her and locked her up less than twenty four hours before. Yet now he was being caring? What was going on? He was tormenting her on purpose.

- - - -

-

-Draco's POV (for possibly the first time ever!)

Draco sat in the carriage with his wife's chin cupped in his hands. He looked into her eyes, he could no longer see fight and spirit and hope. Instead these previous elements had been replaced with submission and fear and dread. Those were not the eyes of the girl he has tormented and teased at school. Not the eyes of the filthy little Mudblood that he had watched from afar, whose graceful movements had entranced him so, these were new eyes, with out sparkles that danced in fantastic patterns and bewitched the watcher after a few short seconds. These eyes were just as amber and just as round but they looked somewhat dead, somewhat hurt and pained. They looked as though they had seen horrible things, like they were dieing slowly and painfully. Perhaps they were dead already.

Since when did he care? He was a Malfoy, Malfoys care for no one and the certainly do not care for Mudbloods! But she was his wife, therefore a half-blood by marriage. So? What did that matter; his father had never loved his mother, had he? She had been given to Lucious in the same way as Hermione had been given to himself but Lucious had trained her so much quicker than he would Hermione.

She had been an obedient wife, bring him and his father whatever they needed and treating them like they were kings, and, judging by the noises Draco had heard when his father had forgotten to put a silencing charm around their room at night, she had never hesitated to please his father in any way he desired. Perhaps she had refused once or twice but the bruises and cuts had soon faded leaving an obedient Narcissa in their place. Yes his mother had been obedient right up until the end, when she obediently shielded his father from the killing curse, dieing in his place.

He couldn't do that to Hermione, could he? He had already taken the sparkle from her eyes and the hope from her mind; wouldn't it be far easier and kinder to get on with breaking her in and then let her get on with life in the lap of luxury? Wouldn't it be the Malfoy thing to do? He would punish her, make her cry and scream and beg for mercy and then, when she thought it was all over, he would start up again hurting her until she learned to give in and give him what he wanted.

He would train her, he would train himself. When she screamed and called his name begging for a break for the pain to stop and the anguish to end he would turn a cheek and wait for her to say, with tears staining her pale face and blood matting her perfect curls, "Ok, I give up." When he would lift his wand and bask in the rewards of his hard work. He could do it, He knew he could.

He broke the gaze and motioned to the fields of barley that the thestrals were now pulling them over,

"We're nearly home." He said. Dropping his hand and planning the long night ahead of him.

END IF DRACO"S POV

-

-

-

Home, nearly home, thought Hermione, would anywhere ever feel like home again? No, she was sure of it. Hermione nodded and looked away from her husband. He confused her and scared her slightly. What was he thinking? How come he was so friendly one minute and so violent the next? Would she ever know?

And Ginny, Ginny who had said she couldn't help Voldemort, would Ginny forgive her if she did help him? She was starting to have serious doubts. Help Voldemort, get Ron back and come out of this ordeal essentially unscathed, perhaps saving Ginny along with her, or refuse to help the dark lord and do what Dumbledore had said to do all those years ago, what was right and not what was easy.

If anyone was watching Hermione, if her husband hadn't been looking in the opposite direction, they would have seen a certain sparkle return to her eyes. As she had decided what to do, she wouldn't help the enemy of her best friend for one second longer, she wouldn't give him what he wanted, and if it meant she had to give up Ron then so be it, she would see him soon anyway: the afterlife couldn't be more than a few months away.

The carriage door opened as soon as it touched the ground Draco made no attempt to help her down or to catch her as she lost her footing and slipped landing face down in the dirt. She swept the hair out of her eyes and picked herself up looking around to see what had tripped her. Then she saw his face, the trade mark smirk that played across Malfoy's lips, apparently just as she had made up her mind, her had made up his.

"What did you do that for?" She said dusting herself off.

"To see your reactions, awful by the way, we need to work on that."

"What? It's perfectly normal to fall over if some one trips you, Draco." She said feeling very confused.

"A Malfoy's reactions should be far better than that, Grang-" He stopped himself; she was no longer a Granger. "A Malfoy, as you now are, should emanate mystery and grace, tripping and falling flat on one's face does not say 'who am I?' as much as it says 'look at me I'm a clown.' You have much to learn."

Without another word he whipped round and strutted into his house, Hermione followed, thinking over what had just happened. Malfoy came to halt by his bedroom door, He opened it and pushed Hermione inside, she half expected him to close it behind her and lock it but he came in with her, though he did indeed lock the door once he was inside.

Hermione stood where she was unsure what to do next. She slowly went over to the window seat and sat, looking out over the Estate that belonged to her father in law. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She had heard tales of Lucious and what he did to the young girls he captured. It made her almost glad that she was sitting in the company of Malfoy junior.

"First things first," started Draco sitting down on his bed. "I need to mould you into a Malfoy." Hermione attempted to say something witty and funny as a comeback but Draco silenced her with a wave of his hand, "to do that I must teach you the basics. I have seen you sitting with Potty and Weasel laughing and play punching them like you were one of the boys, This must stop, you are, although not always evident,"

He smirked at his own joke, "a lady and so must act like one. Scheming and plotting are male habits as are swearing, ordering and fighting. You must not do any of these things Furthermore women's magic should only extend as far as making tea and peeling potatoes in half the time it would normally take, as you know so much magic already I will not give you your wand back." It took a short while for Hermione to digest that but when she had she was fuming. No magic? Ever? No laughing or swearing or fighting? Duels? How would she defend herself? Perhaps that was the point.

"What?" She said looking at her husband directly in the eye "No Magic? Malfoy you know I live for magic it's my… my…well you know my thing." Her voice was raised slightly.

"Further more," he continued ignoring her, "No shouting or back chatting no clever comebacks or witty insults, you will take everything I say as fact and obey my every command. I suppose these will do as ground rules for now." Hermione snorted, No comebacks? Fair enough he just couldn't cope with being embarrassed in front of his Deatheater pals but as far as obeying his every command? No way, that was not going to happen. She may be in an awful situation but she was not giving up with out a fight, oops there she went breaking a rule, no fighting.

"A Malfoy male's walk oozes with confidence and purpose. A Malfoy female's walk is delicate, dainty and always one step behind her master. She must look as though she knows something that others don't chin up and shoulders thrown back."

Hermione remembered how Narcissa had looked the one time she had met her, at the Quiddich world cup.

"Oh so that's why your mother looked like she smelt something putrid when I met her, I thought it was just you." Malfoy whipped around and smacked her hard, causing her to flump against the window.

"I said no back chatting or insults, you do not insult me and my mother, God rest her soul, at any time, clear? And as for smelling, it is you my dear rather than me, you have not washed in some time." Hermione flushed. It was perfectly true she smelt slightly but that was not her fault. He had not let her bathe she did long to.

"That is not my fault, Malfoy; I can't help the fact that you have not let me bathe. And I will insult who I want when I want, you are not my master."

"Perhaps not yet." He picked her up with ease and threw her into a corner of his room, making a trickle of blood run from her cherry lips. He walked over to her and bent down, cornering her, "But I will be." She let out a slight whimper, despite herself as he slapped her once more.

"Why, are you not used to this yet?" He asked spite evident in his tone, "Did Ronnie-kens not hit you hard enough? Did he not make you bleed?" She looked up wiping the blood off her chin.

"How did you…" She said, she couldn't remember ever telling Malfoy about Ron's more violent side.

"When you've watched some one as close as I watched you, you notice every scratch and bruise, concealment charm or not." Hermione had indeed used concealment charms on her injuries but if Harry had not noticed when he was sometimes only a few inches from her…

"You never answered my question, how much did he make you suffer? Why did you stay with him? Back then you had a choice, you had no obligation to stay with him, now, when you have no such choice, you fight? What is going on in your head? Imperio" Hermione felt the blissful mist wash over her once more; she had not felt it since her fourth year when mad-eye moody or Barty Crouch JR had used it on her in DADA class.

just tell me what happened, why you didn't escape, why you're fighting now just tell me you know you want to, you've wanted to tell someone for ages, tell me what happened. said a voice in her head, and she heard herself speaking.

"He would hit me for refusing to sleep with him or for talking to another guy, I couldn't just walk out on him, I loved him, I am fighting now because Dumbledore said to do what was right rather than what was easy, it is right to fight you." Hermione awoke from her trance and saw Draco advancing ever close, he had not been actually touching her before but now he was upon her, Pressing her into the corner.

She started to shake, he was hurting her, he must have been a stone heavier than her but almost all his wait was on her.

"I scare you don't I?" he said power obvious in his voice. "You're not scared of the dark lord, the evilest man alive, but you are scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." She said, failing to keep the shake out of his voice. "I'm just repulsed by you" She said she saw the flicker of annoyance flair in his eyes.

"If anything," He said pressing into her further, "It is _I_ who should be repulsed by _you_." He whispered the last part causing her to shiver. He got up and walked over to his bed. Hermione stayed in her corner.

Draco left the room shortly after.

-

-

-

-DRACO'S POV-(once more)

He just couldn't do it; she wasn't giving him a reason to hurt her, if she had lashed out or done something he could have hurt her made her pay, made her obedient, but she just sat there shaking, what was he to do? He had no idea, but he knew someone who would.

He turned down a few corridors and finally arrived at a black door with a silver knocker. He knocked three times listened for the word "Enter" when is came he stepped into a small dark room.

The man behind the desk looked up, re-tying his blonde hair in a black bow at the nape of his neck.

"Ah, Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Said Draco's father's drawling voice.

Draco stood wringing his hands in his lap.

"It's Hermione, father." He started.

"Hermione? I don't think I have ever heard you call her that before. It has always been Mudblood or Granger, what's changed?"

"Well she's not a Granger any more, and she is a half-blood by marriage." He said Lucious nodded giving his permission for his son to continue. "Well it's just, she's, well I mean she, and I'm finding it hard to train her. I know that you'll be disappointed in me but I just," Lucious held his hand up, stopping his son's spluttering.

"I am not disappointed, I am glad that you have decided to train her and in-coming to me you have accepted that she will be tortured and she will cry and she will not be the same person when I'm done."

"I understand father."

"You know what I want in exchange." He said his fetchers lighting up as Draco's fetchers fell.

"And you, sir know I can't give that to you. She is my wife, and she's still a, a."

"I see." He nodded leaning back on his chair and stretching. "I can take a rain check. As long as I have your word that one day she will be mine. One day when she's fully trained and obedient."

Draco thought for a while, he knew his father wouldn't forget if he gave his word. Could he give his Hermione to his father? He wouldn't hurt her, not if she was obedient by that point and Draco could get over the immense grossness of sharing his wife with his father for one night, he could modify his memory afterwards if worst came to worst.

"I'll do it!" he said finally

"Good choice, son, she's in your room is she?"

"Yes sir, am I watching or waiting outside?"

"Oh I think you can watch that way if she misbehaves when I'm not there you can sort her out."

The two walked that famous Malfoy walk up a few corridors and arrived at Draco's door. Draco unlocked it and led his father inside.

END OF DRACO'S POV-

-

-

Hermione had stayed in her corner; it wasn't that she was afraid to move she just couldn't be bothered. After a while she heard the door click she knew it would just be Draco returning after whatever he had gone to do.

"I see you have already started on her Draco," said the cold voice of her father-in-law. Hermione froze, not Lucious, not after the things he was famous for. "Very good go to your bed and observe." She heard him do so. "Firstly we ask out friend to do something we know she will not do." He walked over to Hermione towering over her. What was he up to? Teaching his son how to torture her? What a fun family activity. "Girl, I want you to remove your dress."

Hermione gasped. Who the hell did he think he was? She did the only descent thing, and spat on his shoe.

"Now, now that's not what I asked you to do. Is it?" He said his voice ringing with false niceness that made Hermione want to rip her hair out. "You see now Draco we have two options physical pain, Crucio" He flicked his wand and Hermione screamed, writing around on the floor, flailing and screaming. The pain was intense, she just wanted to black out but before she had the chance the pain stopped and she was lying panting on the floor, she could here laughter coming from the two men in the room. Lucious turned away from her and towards his son.

"Or we could have mental anguish." He bent low and kissed her hard, slamming her head against the stone wall behind her. She struggled trying to get away from her father-in-law, this was disgusting and wrong what was happening, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Draco had stood, obviously resisting the urge to curse his father into next week. Lucious pulled away from the kiss and laughed but this time he was not joined by his son.

"I will ask you again take off your dress." When Hermione refused he gave her the crutiatus curse once more. He asked again and again and hurt her more and more, but she wouldn't give up.

"I'm warning you girl, if you don't do it this time I will do so much more to you than just a kiss, you've heard the rumours, I presume?" Hermione nodded, She had heard them and although she had sworn to herself the she would do what was right she couldn't stand having her first time being with her father in law, it was just wrong.

"So, take off your dress." Hermione did nothing for a moment, he wouldn't really? Not with Draco in the room? He advanced towards her, yes, obviously he would. She reached behind her and started undoing the zipper that held her dress up. As she slowly pulled the dress over her head she heard a wolf whistle.

"Well done Draco, my boy, this one's not that bad." Hermione did her best to cover up the parts of her that weren't covered with her underwear.

Hermione felt very ashamed. Lucious tortured her for a further two hours, two minutes for every minute she had refused to obey his orders. He finally left when the light from the window was fading and the laps had been lit for a while.

Hermione curled herself up and fell into an uneasy sleep in her corner, while Draco slept comfortably in his bed dreaming dreams of her tortured face and smooth skin.

-

chapter 20

Draco sat up, and looked over to the corner where his father had tormented his wife the day before, the bloodstains remained but the girl and the dress were not. He looked around the room and saw the dress folded neatly one his desk. Interesting, she wouldn't have gone anywhere in her underwear, she couldn't any way the door was locked and his wand could only be used by him.

Unless his father had taken her away for some more, 'training.' Just then the door to his on suit opened revealing a wet Hermione. The towel she was rapped in was only a hand towel and so barley covered her. She saw Draco looking at her and said quickly.

"I hope you don't mind, I mean you said so yourself that I smelt and I had blood all over me, only I couldn't find a bigger towel so I just used this one." She was highly embarrassed and was unsure what to do next.

"It's fine, you are my wife after all and there fore you should be entitled to a shower, as for the towel," he looked at the pathetic thing and suddenly found great appreciation for it's lack of surface area, "well it's perhaps a little too long… you'll find clean clothes in my dresser, an elf brought them while we were out yesterday."

Hermione quickly crossed the room and opened the dresser's drawer. She selected a red dress that was low cut but long. She went back to the bathroom and got changed in side. Once she was fully dressed Draco announced that he was going out.

"You'll be fine. Just wait here. I know you'll be bared so I left you some of my clothes that need sewing up. Everything you need will be in the green bag under the bed. Goodbye." He turned and left the room without giving her a chance to argue. She fished out the bag and inspected it. There were needles and thread and all sorts of sewing gadgets. She looked over at the stack of clothes. It was almost as high as she was tall.

She wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to give in that easily. Instead she walked over the bookcase and picked up a book entitled The Malfoy Genealogy. She spent a good hour or two learning about the Malfoy heritage. It was all bull she was sure, The Malfoy's were so NOT related to Merlin!

She was just about to star reading chapter fourteen, when the Malfoy's reunited, when she heard a soft click, the door unlocking. She set the book aside and stood up, straightening the bed that she had been lounging on. She looked up, prepared for a fight over why she hadn't done what she had been asked to but instead her blood froze as a much taller, much, much more terrifying.

"All alone are we Mudblood?" He said stepping closer and closer to her. "Yes I watched my son leave this morning, so nice of him to come and say goodbye, I must remind him to practice his manners in future." He had stopped moving but Hermione continued to back away. He waved his wand and pronounced clearly, "summons fem." Hermione flew across the room and into his arms; He caught her and held her tight so that she couldn't escape. She tried desperately to escape but his grip was so tight around her that it just seemed to bring her even closer to him.

"Let go of me," she screamed. Attempting to free her hand so she could scratch him, hit him or do something to fight back, but her hands were held just as tightly as the rest of her body. You could tell this wasn't the first time Lucious had done this.

"Obedience, Granger, obedience." He sad waving a finger mockingly, Hermione struggled more and was shocked at how strong he was even with just one hand. He ran that finger down her face, tracing its outline and making Hermione shudder with revulsion.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered all her fight and confidence draining quickly out of her. Lucious smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that but it sounded like an order to me, don't touch you eh? I'll do more than touch you girly, I'll break you, I'll tear you apart from inside, I'm going to do to you what I've done, so many times to so many young girls but this time, my dear, this time you have the privilege of knowing your special, this time I will not kill you afterwards, this time you have the…pleasure, yes, the pleasure of knowing that I will come back, again and again and again, when ever your alone. When you think you're safe, I will be there, when you know no one can get you, I will be there, when you're screaming for it all to end, for the world to stop, I WILL BE THERE."

Hermione screamed, struggling harder, it wasn't right, none of it was, she was supposed to be loved and ready on her first time it was meant to be with someone she loved or at least it was meant to be with someone she was married to but not her father in law.

"You will learn obedience, Mudblood, like it or not you will learn your place. Now are you ready? What do I care?"

"No! Pl.…please wait. I'll do anything, I promise, just don't. Please, nothing …sexual" she started bawling burying her head into her captor's chest, hoping to gain some pity or empathy from him.

"You claim to have learnt obedience already? I have heard you are a smart girl but no-one could learn that quickly and certainly not a friend of Potter's." He said a flash in his eyes.

"I mean it, Mr Malfoy, Please don't." She said trying her best to be polite, hoping it would appeal to his better nature, if he had one. One thing she did know was that more time she kept him in conversation the more time he wasn't on top of her.

"Mr Malfoy? Why are you being so polite all of a sudden? It really doesn't suit you. But if you're going to be polite you can call me sir. Clear, Ok?"

She swallowed every last piece of pride that she had left. She swallowed her hope of coming out of this ordeal the same person and she started to do something she had never done before. She began to give up.

"Yes, s…sir, clear." She said, hating herself even as she spoke. _Sir_? She had called the man who, despite her best efforts would soon be her rapist. At this point anything that helped stall him, at least until Draco got home, was worth doing. Would Draco even stop him? How did she know that he had not asked her to do this? Her instincts were telling her that stalling was the only thing to save her.

"Good girl." He said reaching down and stroking her hair, "Are you going to relax and let me get on with it or are you going to scream like a little girl? Choose."

Hermione thought: she knew she would never properly relax and she didn't want to but if she refused he would simply take her straight away with out mercy she couldn't have that. It was obvious that Lucious wouldn't talk for much longer. Hermione decided to stall him the only way she knew how.

"Well decide." He said still stroking her hair. Hermione decided to go for it. Full on flirt

"Well," she said her voice shaking slightly. "I suppose." She lifted her head up slightly and brushed her lips against his, suppressing the urge to throw up and fighting back shudders and feelings of utter disgust.

"Wow." He said obviously shocked but pleasantly surprised. "What brought that on?"

Hermione did her best to act girly and sheepish, "I just want my first time to be enjoyable for us both, sir, I know you'll hurt me otherwise." She really did hate herself but she would rather hate herself for fighting Malfoy SR off in her own way than hate herself for doing nothing.

"Quite right too." He said smirking once more. He put a hand behind her head and brought her head forward, kissing her deeply but still managing to hurt her. She whimpered slightly causing Lucious to smile and deepen the kiss hurting her more and more. He threw her on the bed and continued to kiss her. He clambered on top of her and bound her hands above her head. She turned her face sideways trying to push him off.

"What are you doing?" she asked shacking more and more.

"What? Did you actually think I would fall for that, you'll hurt me otherwise crap?" He sneered, pressing down on her further. She winced in pain. He was really hurting her.

"Please stop, you're hurting me." She sobbed actually terrified now.

"You don't think I know that? Stupid girl, as I said before I'm going to rip you apart, piece by worthless piece." He produced a knife as if from no-where, and ran it down the front of her dress, cutting through the material of her dress and bra and into her flesh. She screamed in pain as he ogled her breasts.

She saw it as if in slow motion: Lucious reaching down to take of his trousers, the evil glint in his eyes, she heard her scream and felt her head thrashing from side to side, desperately trying to get him of her, she saw the door banging open, she didn't hear exactly what Draco said but Lucious leapt off her and walked quickly out of the room. She saw his face swimming in and out off her vision saying something about shock and loss of blood. He healed her cut before she passed out completely.

Hermione awoke the next morning, feeling much better. She looked around, she was in Draco's bed, she looked around, where was Draco? She spotted him sleeping peacefully on a temp bed on the floor.

Hermione saw blood on her chest and decided it was time for another shower. This time there was a big towel ready waiting for her. She emerged a few minutes later walking over to the dresser and selecting a nice denim skirt and frilly blouse. She walked back over to the bathroom, attempted to go in and get changed in there like she had before but she found the door locked. She looked around puzzled but then she saw Malfoy, still in bed, with his wand out.

"You can get changed in here." He said smirking

"Please, don't make me; just let me, in here, please?" She really didn't wan't to get changed in front of Draco. When he made no movement to unlock the door Hermione dropped her towel and attempted to shield her private areas as best she could. Hermione did her best, not to show Draco, not to let him have the satisfaction of knowing but he saw it, as she was putting on her bra he suddenly noticed the mark that Hermione was attempting to hide.

He leapt out of bed quickly and crossed the room. Hermione backed up, unsure what he was about to do to her remembering all to well that he was the son of Lucious Malfoy. He reached behind her and undid her bra in one quick motion. He could have taken that moment to check her out of make some snide remark about her naked upper half, still bearing the line from where she had been cut the night before but he didn't. It was only then, when he was up-close and wary of it that he fully understood what the mark was.

It was an R. Burned into the pale skin of her chest, not actually on her breast but still where the bra hid it. R for Ronald.

He was shocked, who knew that Weasel was so, so, utterly horrid? He was sure that even his father, who had raped and killed so many young witches, had never burned his initials into any of their skins.

"Why didn't you say?" said a stunned voice. The voice that Draco had used under the tree and when he was commenting on Hermione's poetry, the nice Draco voice, the voice that made Hermione want to just melt into his arms and never leave them. But Hermione would not be tricked by that again. So many people who had sworn they loved her and then went and betrayed her: Her father who had walked out on them shortly after sixth year, her mother who had turned to drink so soon afterwards, Ron who had Hurt her so many times so many ways and now, now her husband who she knew could and had hurt her before.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I'm your husband and I will not tolerate random men burning letters into my wife."

"Well it's already been done, what you going to do about it? Track him down and kill him? Oh wait you've done that and he was not random!" She started to feel bad, he had saved her the night before but he was speaking soon enough and she had forgotten all of her guilt.

"He was hardly anything special."

"He was to me!"

"How?"

"I loved him!"

"Hermione, you couldn't possibly love any one who hurt you so much. Love doesn't work that way."

"It does"

"No, stupid girl it doesn't."

"Well how come I love you then?" She didn't mean to say it, it had just slipped out. She didn't love Malfoy, he was a vile creature who she would sooner spit on than sleep with.

"What?" He said shaking slightly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I only meant, YOU'RE A MALFOY!" She just sat and spluttered.

"Yes I am, and you, you love me?"

"I guess" she really was rather embarrassed now; she had thought that she might for a while but she usually dismissed the signs as nothing. The way her stomach jumped when he walked in the room, the way she really didn't mind when he touched her or teased her but hated it with passion when Malfoy senior did the same, the way she had felt oddly proud when Ginny had proclaimed "you're his wife?" And the way she had to fight back smiles that occurred for no reason when some one said his name, Draco.

"Wow." He said finally. "Are you, umm are you sure?" He made it sound like she was choosing a particularly smelly bit of cheese rather than proclaiming love.

"Yes." She said simply. She put the remainder of her clothes on and walked over to the window seat, which had quickly become her favourite place in the room. She looked out over the grounds and sighed, she did so long to walk over that grass and sit by the pond and feed those ducks, but, she supposed, she would probably be stuck in here for a long time.

"You know the quicker you learn obedience, the quicker we can go out there." said Draco following her gaze and registering her longing expression.

"You know I can't. I don't do obedience, even at school Harry and Ron and I always, we never" she broke off into quiet sobs. Ron, he had been so nice back when they had been running round the school at midnight breaking rules in their first three or so years at school. But then Krum came, and Lavender and love and the relationship which bore her so many scars, scars that Draco had yet to discover.

"I know."

"But Draco, I can't just, I mean I can't handle another last night, he was so… so-" she broke off sobbing

"Shh, I know, how about just in company?"

Hermione looked up.

"Just in company, what do you mean?"

"Well when my father or Lord Voldemort is around, just behave yourself, ok?" Hermione considered it. It would mean no more sessions of well, it would mean no more Lucious.

"Ok I'll try." She said. Unsure what the future would hold.

-

chapter 21

Draco spent the next three hours, attempting to teach Hermione how to act in company. She failed over and over again and he did punish her, but not in the way his father had, he would slap her or insult her if she got it wrong but he wouldn't use any unforgivables on her.

"Look." He said eventually, after Hermione had failed to do the walk for the eleventh time. "I won't ever do this again so watch, and tell no one." He smirked, crossed the room and walked as a Malfoy woman should, chin up, chest out, eyes forward, slight smirk on his face as though he knew something she didn't. He walked with only a very slight strut in his walk.

Hermione fell about laughing he looked exactly like his mother had. Draco finished his walk. He wanted to laugh a long with her, to fall into her arms and stroke her perfect hair but he knew he couldn't. Disobedience could not be tolerance even if he was saving her from punishment from her father. He slapped her hard causing her to whimper, his force reminded her of his father and she made a mental note to try harder.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll try harder." She said, standing up and walking. She got the chin, the eyes and the chest she even got the half strut. "How was that?" she said hoping it was alright.

"It was in improvement." He said edging closer to her "but you don't have the smirk right. Look," he smirked. She tried it, "no like this." He placed his fingers on her lips and manipulated them so that she had the trade mark smirk on her own features. "Now," he said still with his fingers on her mouth. "Try and keep that there ok?" She didn't move as he removed his fingers. "There, ok now don't do this until I tell you but when I say go I want you remember how your face is now, relax your face then try to do it again ok?" She nodded, careful not to change here expression.

"Ok relax."

She did as she he said and was amazed when Malfoy clapped his hands and conjured a hand mirror, she saw herself doing the Malfoy smirk, and this was so not her!

They practiced for another half an hour. Eventually Hermione had the walk, the smirk and the obedience thing pretty much down.

"Ok I think we're ready to show my father. When we're in his study this is what we'll do, whatever I say do, What ever he says, look to me first if I nod do it ok?"

"Ok, what umm, what sorts of things?"

"I don't know but you've got to do it whatever it is or he'll come back ok?"

Hermione gulped what would they get her to do? Take her clothes off like before? Well they both had seen her naked upper body so it wasn't that bad, she supposed. She could do it.

"Yeah ok"

Hermione found herself thinking like she had under the oak (which by the way turned out to be beach when I re read the Harry potter books) tree. Really obedience would keep her safe and unharmed. NO Hermione, she thought, you will fight and you will escape you just have to play along with their little game first.

Draco's P.O.V.

He had her playing into her hands, only in company at first sure but then slowly he would turn her obedient behind closed doors and that way he would have so much more control over her that his father had on Narcissa. He would get in side her brain and manipulate her and soon so very, very soon she would be his, mentally and . . . physically.

END OF DRACO'S P.O.V.

"Let's go." Said Draco's voice jolting Hermione out of her day dream

"Ok"

"Now don't speak unless spoken to and don't look my father in the eye." Hermione thought to herself that he wouldn't be able to, he scared her so much.

The two walked down a few corridors and turned a couple of corners, Hermione was acting her heart out, the walk, the smirk, yes she was very good at this acting, perhaps too good, was she even acting?

Draco knocked on the door of his father's study and entered he mouthed to Hermione, 'stay here' she did wringing her hands she could here voices inside

"Father, I don't know exactly what you did yesterday but it has completely changed my wife,"

"Oh, Draco and how is that?"

"Well father she is actually acting, obedient now."

"Obedient?"

"Yes father, she is in fact waiting out side."

"Very well, show me, bring her in."

Hermione straightened her blouse and skirt and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. Oh no, she thought, what do I call him? Sir? Mr Malfoy? What? It was too late Draco came out side and said

"Come in"

She did so and followed him back into the study. She stood a clear foot behind her husband, thinking this would be best.

"So Mudblood you've learnt obedience have you?"

_Speak only when spoken to._

"Yes sir." She said looking up for only a split second.

_Don't look him in the eyes_

"Are you prepared to prove it?" Hermione bit her bottom lip, looked at Draco and saw him nod.

_What ever he says, look to me first if I nod do it_

"Yes sir." She said once more.

"Very well Draco you may proceed."

"Thank you father, Hermione, pass me that pen, pencil and the book from the top shelve"

_Whatever I say do._

Hermione did so not caring how stupid she looked.

"Trivial things Draco, is that all she can do?"

"She's not a Dog father." Hermione saw Lucious lift his wand, pointing it at Draco. Hermione remembered hearing how Narcissa had jumped in front of Lucious to save him, she was sure that Lucious wouldn't kill Draco but he would cause him pain. Hermione bent her knees and jumped in front of her husband jut as she heard Lucious say "Crucio". She was screaming before she hit the ground writhing in agony. She was panting so hard she barely heard Lucious say,

"Wow I'm amazed Draco, Taking an unforgivable for you." Said Lucious, smirking.

"Quite frankly I am a bit too. Hermione, get up."

_Whatever I say do _

She scrambled to her feet and resumed her position slightly behind her husband. Strangely she felt good about saving Draco from pain it gave her a warm feeling.

"Hermione, my dear," She looked up.

_Speak when spoken to. _

"Yes sir?"

"You seem to be a great improvement."

"Thank you, sir." He walked around his desk and came very close to Hermione; she looked over to Draco who mouthed "play along."

Lucious stopped, his body pressed against hers. He ran a finger down her face as he had the day before. Hermione was shocked when she didn't shudder.

"Oh you're very, very, welcome." He whispered into her. She looked at him and smirked, the practiced Malfoy smirk. "And she can do the smirk!" exclaimed Lucious obviously deeply proud of his son's work.

"Yes, father, and she can do the walk." He said.

"The walk, you've taught her to do the walk?" He said elation evident on his face.

"Yes father. Care to watch?"

"Yes. I think I should." Hermione and Draco walked out the room and to the end of the corridor; Lucious went to the other end.

Draco turned to Hermione, "This is it, you ready?" He said. She nodded, placed the smirk on her lips and walked half a pace behind her husband, chest out, eyes placed on Mr Malfoy SR. She could she his smile growing wider and wider which was very uncommon. She felt in place, just behind Draco, able to protect him yet still able to see his face. She also felt something that disgusted her. She felt Proud that she wasn't a Mudblood any more.

They reached the end of the corridor and Hermione drew up level with Draco.

"My dear," said Lucious, slightly breathlessly, "Have you any idea how long it took Narcissa to be able to do that walk? Two months and even after that she couldn't do it perfectly for a year or two but you, my dear, one day! And the smirk! Narcissa never could do the smirk! Draco I am so proud of you. You let me down for a while, and I almost thought you wouldn't…but today you have more than redeemed yourself." Typical thought Hermione, she had put all the effort in and Draco got the praise!

Then again, he had been her teacher and he had worked hard too. Yes he deserved the praise really.

"Thank-you father, Hermione, All the doors of the manor are locked you can roam around but touch nothing and be back in our room by five. The library is the next door on the left from our room. He took her wrist and tapped it with a wand; a silver watch appeared on it. It had small emeralds encrusted in it and matched perfectly with the ring. "Touch it three times and you'll be transported back to the room. Father, we have things to discuss."

"Yes, son we do. In my study?" he motioned and Draco walked casually to his father's room. Lucious gave her one last sweeping look, smirked, which she returned, and followed Draco into the small, dark room.

Hermione looked at the watch. Seven minutes past two. What did Hermione want to do? First she would test the watch. She tapped it thrice and watched as she was pulled at lightning speed towards the bedroom door, which opened for her.

Once in the room Hermione noticed the large stack of Clothes that Draco had left for her to do the previous day. Well, she supposed, they would stay there for ever unless some one did them.

Without realising she saw giving in to Malfoy she pulled the large pile towards her and started to sew.

The two Malfoy men were seated opposite each other. Both had the faint reminisces of a grin upon their flawless features.

"Father your plan was, was, inspired!" said Draco, smirking now.

"Thank you Draco, I take it you earned her trust?"

"Yes father and I must say I never thought you were such a good actor. You seemed very pleased when you saw her."

"I was, I never thought she would learn the smirk or the walk in a day it was amazing! And she dived in front of the curse for you that I wasn't expecting."

"Nor I. I was pleasantly surprised. You really scared her yesterday."

"I know and so today she knows to be obedient, I wonder if she truly is?"

"I doubt it father after all it has only been a day."

"Shall we see what she's doing now?"

"Yes lets, will you say the spell father or I?"

"I shall, Draco, Visio Hermione Jane Malfoy." He said with a flick of his wand.

A glowing orb hovered over the desk, the two could clearly see Hermione sewing Draco's clothes singing to herself. They didn't recognise the song but the words were powerful.

"I'm better off with out you, now you've set me free,

I can embrace my dark side I can finally be me.

In death you helped me you can't touch me no more

I know the scars will not fade but you won't be at my door.

You'll never make me cry again, you'll never make me bleed

I won't have to harm myself, now there'll be no need

The blood that you drained from me, I know that there's no cure

Filthy blood is in me and I will never ever be pure."

The orb faded away and the two men were left looking at thin air.

"She is mending you're clothes? She is starting to show obedience. What was that song about? Is it one of your hip new ones?"

"No sir, I think she wrote it. She writes poetry, why not songs? I think the first part was about weasel, her ex boyfriend, she was engaged to him before I killed him but he was abusive and hurt her loads, she obviously was self harming but now she doesn't, that's what the second part was and I think, that the last part was saying that she wished she was a pure blood." He said slowly thinking carefully.

"Wow, she told you all this?"

"Yes sir."

"She must trust you."

"I think she does greatly. Father,"

"Yes son"

"Did you ever love mother? I mean like really love her?"

"No. I've never felt love. I sometime whish I had but then I remind myself that that may weaken me. Why?

"Because Hermione blurted out that she thought she loved me."

"Ah and do you love her?"

"Father," he said, hands in his face. "I think I might."

There was a long pause. Before Lucious said "I see."

"But the thing is father, I still want to make her pay, to have her obedient and to torture her every time she says something smart back to me instead of yes sir."

"Ah Draco, Once more I am proud of you. Then do! You will love her more if she is obedient to you. And she will be more obedient to you if you torture her after wrong doing. As for making her pay, when our little deal is fulfilled I will do that."

"Thank you, father." said Draco, smirking.

"I think it is time for Hermione's Witching ball, don't you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's when a Deatheater's new wife has learnt obedience; she gets a ball thrown for her. You can meet the rest of the Deatheaters and dance with me and Father and Voldemort and-"

"I am NOT dancing with your father and Voldemort. You, I'll dance with but not them." said Hermione standing up from her pile of sewing and pricking her self on the needle.

"You have to. My father thinks you've learnt obedience."

"Fine but I'm not happy about it. When will the blessed event be?"

"Tomorrow at six Pm."

"Tomorrow evening? But I don't have a dress or anything and I haven't-"

"You won't need a dress, you go naked." Hermione froze. She quickly turned around and started shouting,

"No, NO I point blank refuse, I won't, and you wouldn't"

"Hermione, relax I'm joking, you should have seen you're face. You can wear one of my mother's dresses. I'll take you now, come on."

"That was a cruel joke, Draco Malfoy,"

"Sorry, now come."

She followed him down a few halls and past Lucious' study, she didn't see the eye peering out at them or the mouth that smirked as its owner noticed that Hermione, without noticing, was walking a pace behind Draco, eyes forward, chest out and a very slight smirk on her lips. Hermione would bear a brilliant heir, with the looks of the Malfoys and the brains of both, the son, for it would be a son, would surely someday take over from the dark lord himself.

Lucious hurried back to his desk, he had a lot of planning to do for the ball next day.

-

Hermione gaped at the beautiful dresses; each was prettier than the next and must have been worth a small fortune.

"They're beautiful," she breathed as Draco was rummaging through them.

"Here," He said passing her a sparkling green ball gown, it was sleeveless and ended just below her knees but had slits up to her thigh in a sexy but classy way. "Go try it on." He gestured towards a modesty screen.

"No." she said.

"What do you mean no?"

"No I'm not trying that dress on."

"Yes you are. Go try it on."

"I can't."

"You can and you will."

"No Draco I can't."

"Why?"

She mumbled something that sounded like "sob if menus."

"What, Hermione, speak clearly."

"Because it's sleeveless."

"So? I've seen you wearing sleeveless things before."

"I know, and you've never noticed but with a room full of people some one's bound to."

"Noticed what?"

"It doesn't matter, leave it."

"Noticed what?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Tell me."

"No, leave it." He grabbed her and pulled her toward him holding both her wrists tightly; bruising her, his voice was suddenly harsh and commanding.

"Left or right arm?" He said spitting on her.

"It doesn't mater, what's got into you?"

"Don't talk back, left or right."

"Stop it you're hurting me."

"You don't think I know? You stupid girl!" He said reminding her terribly of his father. "Left or right arm?"

"Please just leave it."

"No, I want to know."

"Fine, Left."

He rolled up her sleeve hastily, hurting her in his haste. His eyes widened as he saw the deep cuts there were so many of them and they looked so horrid. In true Hermione fashion they were perfectly parallel or at least they started parallel but by the middle the lines started to wiggle, crossing over each other in places, as though Hermione had not been able to see where she was dragging the knife, because of too much blood? Was she blinded by the pain? What ever the reason the marks disgusted Draco. She had disfigured herself and for what? He cared not that she might have been deeply distressed or that she was now writhing trying to get away from his ever strengthening grip. His only thought was how stupid she was, how would he look having a girl on his arm that had lines on hers? She couldn't wear the dress that each Malfoy woman had worn to her witching ball for many years.

"Stupid cow." He said letting go of her so quickly that she fell to the floor.

"I don't get you, she said, rubbing her wrists as he paced. "One minute your all caring and we're getting on great and the next you're hurting me? What's up?"

"Yeah well maybe I'm not such a good actor."

"An actor? What do you mean?"

"Yeah and Actor you know, Robbie Coltrane, Maggie Smith, Richard Griffiths, Actors."

"But you, I don't understand."

"Use you're brain, I don't want to help you, your nothing, a filthy little Mudblood know-it-all who thinks she's so special because she can bat an eyelid and say I love you in the right places."

"Stop it."

"No, you're nothing but a pretty piece of ass, which happens to do whatever I want."

"No I don't!"

"Who asked you to do the sewing?"

"It had to be done!"

"Who told you to go straight back to the room rather than read all the wonderful books in my library like we both know you longed to do?"

"I was just curious to see how the watch worked!"

"Who asked you to save me from the Crucio curse? Not me!"

"I was playing along, fooling your father."

"No Hermione you weren't fooling any one, you were the one being fooled. And now you're completely under my control, I could turn my father on you at any point, for anything no matter how small, and then I could do it again and again and again. When we're alone together, I can make your life Hell and I will."

"No, you wouldn't you, you said you lo-"

"I said I loved you?" He said putting on a girlish voice and laughing. "Wake up, I don't love you, I own you. Now, go put on the dress like a good little Mudblood and stop wasting my time."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, what was he saying? Well she knew one thing she wasn't going to give in like she had before she wasn't going to cave like before; she was going to fight, even if, with any luck, it killed her.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean No, I'm not a pet dog, and you can't talk to me like that!"

"I can and you will accept it."

"What are you going to do?" She stood up and pulled Draco toward her whispering in his ear, "Run to daddy? To afraid to do it to me you're self? Not strong enough?" She knew she was playing with fire but it felt so good. She could see him stiffening at every word of hers she decided to treat him as he had the first time they had met, she leant in closer pressing her body side ways to his, "You couldn't do it you're nothing but a pathetic ferret whose afraid of a little," She ran her tongue from the bottom of his ear to his jaw line, savouring each moment, "Competition." she finished glaring at him defiantly.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am your master and I command respect." He shouted clearly at a loss over what to do.

"Well you see I opened my mouth and words just sort of came tumbling out. Can you do it? Want a try? Go on say momma's boy, sound it out phonetically, m-o-m-a -s-b-o-y."

He slapped her hard. She slapped him back. He drew his wand; she made to drew hers but remembered that it'd been taken away from her.

"Not so cocky now are we Granger?" He said His eyes glinting

"Cocky? No I think you'll find that's you and actually it's Malfoy."

"Shut up you little dung beetle."

"Nope still you I'm afraid and may I say rather childish."

"No you may not say, Crucio."

She was on her back again writhing and panting, pain shooting through her body. It suddenly stopped and she felt Malfoy on top of her, pinning her down.

"Give me a reason, Mudblood, and I swear I will." She was trembling now, he wouldn't really would he?

Yes

Said a small voice in the back of her head.

Look at the madness in his eyes!

"What do you want?" She said unable to hide the fear in her voice. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to hear you beg, I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you say you'll do anything I want." He said the glint in his eyes growing madder and madder with every passing second.

"Draco, don't do this." She said, making certain that she wasn't begging. He pressed down on her harder,

"I'll do anything I want to." He said, spitting on her face. She tried to wipe it off but found that he had her hands pinned down to strongly for her to move. She felt it sliding down her cheek and her onto her neck. "And you can't do anything."

"Perhaps not but I won't just stand by and let you," She faltered.

"And let me what?" He said smirking, when she didn't reply he hit her, she could tell that would leave a bruise. "And let me what?" He repeated.

"I don't know." She said, shivering slightly, "but would you please get off me?"

"Why? So that I can, 'run to daddy'? No chance! You said I wouldn't be able to, and, for once in your pathetic life you are going to accept you were wrong."

Everything happened so quickly after that. She saw him pulling her blouse open hungrily and she felt his hand running up her leg but she couldn't look at him. She turned her head as she heard his zip coming down.

Then all she felt was immense pain. She couldn't help but scream she heard Malfoy laugh as the pain increased as he dug further and further into her over and over again. He continued for almost twelve minutes.

"That's it darling, scream my name." He said tilting her head back to look at him she struggled and moved it back to the side. She felt his essence fill her and she whimpered. He got up, leaving her bloody and crying. Getting dressed quickly he hauled her to her feet.

"Get dressed." He said. She did. Her blouse was ripped and her skirt stained red. He pointed his wand at her blouse and said, "repairo." Then he pointed it at her skirt and said, "scourgify."

She wiped her face clean from tears and picked up the green dress. Going behind the modesty screen and slipping into the dress.

She stepped out and twirled before Draco, not looking him in the eye.

"Yes that'll do. A simple concealment charm will hide your marks, new and old."

She nodded and stepped back behind the screen getting changed back into the skirt and blouse.

Hermione felt herself changing. She knew it wasn't for the better.

-

-

-

chapter 22

Hermione waved a hand in front of her face without seeing it. The room was so dark that she was almost unsure if her eyes were open or closed. She was curled up in her corner, re-living the day's experiences. She was scarred, scarred for life she was sure and she was scared, scared for her life scared that he would come back, scared that he would hurt her again. She didn't detect when Draco's snoring suddenly stopped. She was crying too loudly to notice and was too upset to care.

He had taken the one thing from her that was pure. He had ripped her soul apart. She had been sure that she would have to give herself up to Draco one day but she just wasn't ready. The sick glint in his eyes had petrified her; she could see it even now.

She wiped a tear away from her face, feeling the droplet as it was smeared against her hand.

She felt a hand clasp over her mouth. Her blood ran cold, was it Draco or Lucious? Her question was answered when he said, "Do what I say and I won't hurt you again." It was Draco, what did he want? He surely hadn't come back for more had he? "Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, she knew he would feel he head moving up and down even if he couldn't see it.

"Good. I'm going to lead you back to my bed; you won't trip because I have the hand of glory and so can see what is in out way."

He probably could read the fear in her face as he pulled her up and lead her, still with his hand over her mouth, to his bed.

"Lie down." She lay on her side shaking. What was he going to do to her? He said he wouldn't hurt her if she did as she was told but he had lied to her so many times before.

"Don't say anything until I tell you to." He whispered in her ear making her jump. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" She whispered back. His hand came out of nowhere colliding with her face once more.

"I said you weren't to speak. I'm not going to hurt you like before. Not unless I have to," said the voice in her ear.

She felt him lay down next to her; he put his hand around her waist. Any one watching, if it had not been pitch black, may have thought this gesture was out of love but the reality was crueller than that, he was trying to scare her and restrain her.

"Listen to me now and listen well. I will list the ten rules of which you are to abide by until further notice.

1) From now on you sleep in my bed, beside me as a faithful wife.

2) You will get me what I want when I want it.

3) Tomorrow at the ball you will behave, you will curtsey when meeting the dark lord and his high followers

4) You will dance with everyone who asks you to dance and if some Deatheater puts his hand on your ass you will not react apart from smiling and saying that you are flattered but taken.

5) You will be polite and courteous and smile at all times.

6) Do not speak unless spoken to and keep your opinions to yourself.

7) Even if you come across Deatheaters who have killed the ones you love you will treat them with respect and you will be polite to their wives.

8) Do not show me up.

9) call me sir at all times.

10) Never refuse me anything.

Did you get that all? I believe you understand the punishment for rule breaking."

Hermione didn't say anything. It was all too much for her to take in. She felt Malfoy on top of her once again pinning her limbs down as before.

"Am I making myself clear?" He said with so much hatred in his voice that she barley recognised it as his.

What could she say? Yes was the obvious answer but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Hermione knew she needed a plan a new plan. She would invoke it tomorrow at the witching ball. She only hoped that Voldemort asked for a dance.

_Call me sir at all times. _

"Yes, sir," she said, glad to find a use for the Malfoy smirk, "Crystal clear." He didn't move off her for a minute or two but when he did he did not touch her for the rest of the night. There was something unnerving about him just laying there, so much power and yet he didn't make a single move. He knew how to play this game well, for when he did not move she didn't dare either.

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione steadied herself, took Draco's hand and watched as the double doors of the great hall flew open. The dress she was wearing was the one picked out for her the day before. House elves had spent hours on concealment charms hiding her scars and bruises. Her hair looked just as it had the day of the Yule ball.

The room fell silent as she and her husband walked over to where the dark lord stood, his Deatheaters and their wives formed a line behind him. Hermione hardly noticed this however because she was concentrating on her walk and smirk so hard. The pair finally reached the Dark Lord and he took her hand and kissed it.

"You look magnificent my dear." He sneered. Shaking Draco's hand briefly.

_You will curtsey when meeting the dark lord_

Said the same small voice that had spoken to her, the previous day, in Lucius's office. She realised with a jolt that it was Draco's voice.

"Thank you, sir." She said smiling.

_You will be polite and courteous and smile at all times. _

"I trust I will have the second dance with you tonight, Draco obviously having the first?"

"Yes, sir, I will be most looking forward to that dance."

He studied her intensely looking for a trace of sarcasm in her face and when he found none he said quietly, "And why would that be?"

_Do not show me up_

"I have much to request from you, and much to learn."

"Well if that be the case I shall also look forward to it."

"Were you not already?" she retorted a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Hermione! That is quite enough." Said Draco with an apologetic look towards Voldemort.

"No, no Mr Malfoy I quite enjoy the remarks of our young Mudblood friend, and yes Mrs Malfoy I was looking forward to it in any case. You had better continue down the line, you have many people to meet and I dare say you will recognise a few faces.

They continued down the line Hermione smiling and greeting each Deatheater and their date as they were introduced.

_Do not speak unless spoken to and keep your opinions to yourself. _

Hermione recognised Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, who were now wed. She also saw several girls who had seemed to be forced into marrying Deatheater suitors, none of which, she learned, had had Witching balls thrown for them.

Hermione saw, Penelope Clearwater, The Patil twins, several Ravenclaw girls and countless Slytherins. But it was not until she reached the end of the line that she recognised the man standing with a very pretty blonde girl hanging of his arm.

"Victor Krum? Is that you?"

"Her-me-oh-ninny I am so glad to see you, you will save a dance for me no?"

_You will dance with everyone who asks you to dance_

"Yes I will! Certainly, how are you?"

"I am well, better for seeing you. Worse for seeing you happily married." He said smiling

"Well I don't know about-" she started to say but Malfoy cut her off.

"Yes, Krum happily married to me."

"Well you look more beautiful than you did at the Yule ball, if that is possible."

Hermione blushed.

"Thank you." was all she managed to say. Just then music started as if from no-where and all eyes turned upon Draco and Hermione.

"It is time to dance, Take my hand, Hermione." Draco commanded.

_Never refuse me anything_

She took it and waltzed with him. He was a very good dancer, she thought to herself. Before she knew it the song was up and other couples were joining hands and dancing. Hermione was led to Voldemort.

_Even if you come across Deatheaters who have killed the ones you love you will treat them with respect_

"May I have your hand?" He said.

"Yes but I'll need it back." She smirked.

"As quick witted as always, Mrs Malfoy. I see your encounter with Draco has not mad you less of a person." They started to dance.

"My encounter? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean whereupon he pinned you to the floor and stole your innocence." HE said with a smirk.

"How did you?"

"I know everything Mrs Malfoy. Everything."

"Do you know what my request will be?" The music stopped and he led her outside much to the disappointment of several Deatheaters who wanted to dance with her.

"I have a suspicion but please do go ahead." He said sitting down on what looked like a stone throne.

"I do not want Ronald Weasly back. I want freedom. I want to be able to take Ginny Weasly and The remainder of captured Hogwarts students and Order members and I want us all to live in peace. I can't and won't stand knowing that Draco and Lucius Malfoy can make me do what ever they want. I won't do obedience. Nor will I be disloyal to my friends and I know that giving in to him would be disloyal. I need to know that I'm safe."

"No." said Voldemort. She had expected a refusal but not a point blank one.

"No?"

"No. You are a smart girl you should figure out that your request is impossible. If I give you the order of the phoenix and the Hogwarts students I may as well be signing my own death warrant. As for Draco and Lucius if you just relax I'm sure you could enjoy it."

_Do not show me up_

Hermione did it without thinking. She slapped him; before he could react she was sprinting towards the gates of Hogwarts, She heard Deatheater chasing after her and dodged curse after curse. She saw no flashes of green light. She had nothing to lose, or so she thought as she ran, the winged bores that were no longer there, becoming closer and closer. She knew she couldn't make it. Her instincts were telling her so. She dived behind a tree as a curse came close to her. She weaved in and out the tree's finally finding a bush within she could hide. She watched as Deatheater after Deatheater after Deatheater passed by when no more passed she climbed out and sprinted for the gates once more.

Then it hit her. She had no idea what the curse was but she fell to the ground, she heard someone walking over to her. She felt their foot in her side as they rolled her over. It was Voldemort. He hoisted her up and slammed her against a nearby tree whose branches suddenly twisted like rope, binding her to the trunk tightly.

"How does it feel? Tied up almost exactly as potter was that night in the grave yard. What is it like knowing that when he escaped me that night you will not? You will never be free of me." He came closer to her but didn't touch her.

"I don't care. Kill me now then go on!" She spat at him.

"I shan't kill you Hermione. That would be far too easy. I'm going to make you suffer."

"Pain is only an emotion I can live with that." She said looking into his red eyes.

"Perhaps, but can you live with knowing that child after defenceless child is being tortured and slain because of your thoughtless actions? Can you live with knowing that little Miss Weasly is being tortured every day, hour after hour for what you did. Will you be able to watch as she bleeds and screams for mercy will you be able to know that the reason she is dyeing is you, even as you watch the blood pouring out of her slit throat. Will you be able to hold her in your arms as she dies?"

"You wouldn't." she said loathing him more and more with every second that past.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine, Name you're price."

"You."

"I said you could have me, I said you could kill me now."

"I know but that is not what I want. I want a life time of servitude. I want you to take the mark and the unbreakable vow that comes with it."

Hermione gulped.

"You know I can't do that."

"I wasn't finished. I want to torture you personally for an hour each day and I want you to be obedient in every sense of the word. There will be no more rapes. There will only be pleasure. And of course I want you to carry on with our pre-approved agreement without the prize of Mr Weasly" Hermione Gulped she couldn't do that but she couldn't let Ginny die.

"I can't do that. You know I can't. I not dark I can't take an oath to serve you with all my heart when I hate you." He slapped her but she continued. "I can't give myself to Draco not after what he did. But I can't let Ginny suffer."

"It seems that you have a conundrum. Upon your hands." His eyes glinted manically.

"How about this: I get you for two hours a day and you do our ritual. Help me where I need it and serve me and my highest Deatheaters during our evening meetings at Azkaban, during the week you can share a cell with Ginny Weasly and at the weekends you will return to Malfoy manor, resuming obedience. You have up till now shown absolutely no respect toward me from now on you will call me my Lord and further rule braking will result in the certain death of Ginny."

Hermione thought about it. It was much better than his previous offer so what was the catch?

"What's the catch?"

"You mean what's the catch, my lord."

"Sorry, what's the catch, my lord?" She said through gritted teeth

"You'll see." He said his eyes glinting manically. "But for now we will go back to before you slapped me and we will resume the evening." He took out a time turner, Hermione thought that she and Ron and the gang had smashed all of them. He gave it a quarter turn and they returned to the ball. The Deatheaters never knowing that she had attempted escape.

Hermione danced all night with so many people that she lost count. She finally got her dance with Victor Krum. As he danced with her she felt his hand moving down below her waist.

_If some Deatheater puts his hand on your ass you will not react apart from smiling and saying that you are flattered but taken_.

Hermione let Victor keep his hand there. Smiling at him brightly.

"Hermy-oh-ninny you should know it took me years to get over you. Can I do anything for you?"

"Victor. There is one thing."

"What I vill do it."

"I need your wand."

"My Vand?"

"Yes please I really, really need it. My life and Ginny Weasly's might depend on it. I swear if my plans work out I'll save you as well. I can tell you don't like being a Deatheater."

"Fine but don't say I gave it you."

"I swear I won't. Thank you." She said giving him a quick kiss as he twirled her around. "I won't forget this." The music stopped and he shook her hand slipping her the wand. She tucked it up her sleeve and thanked him once more. And then the night was over and the Deatheaters were leaving. Draco and Voldemort were deep in conversation. Draco nodded and the dark lord gave him something. Draco then left the room giving a quick nod to Hermione.

Voldemort crossed the room to where Hermione stood alone.

"To Azkaban." He said gripping Hermione's arm she felt as though she was travelling by a mixture of port key and side-along apparition. They arrived at the prison and Hermione was thrown into a small cell. She saw the red headed girl, who sat alone in the corner, look up.

"Hermione?" Said the curious face of Ginny Weasly.

chapter22

"Ginny!" said Hermione. Scrambling over to the girl and hugging her tightly. Ginny resisted at first obviously remembering their last meeting but soon gave up and hugged her back.

Hermione noticed that Voldemort had not left as she pulled out of the hug.

"I see your friendship has survived despite the fact that Miss Granger or as she now is Mrs Malfoy, ran off to live life in the lap of luxury leaving poor Ginny here alone." He said his voice as cool and crisp as always.

"That's not true." Hermione spat back. "You know full well what I agreed to in order to save Ginny."

"Yes but you wouldn't take the mark would you?" He said his tone dripping with amusement

"That is beside the point." She replied putting arm around a very confused Ginny.

"No not at all you see now I must do this, Crucio." Hermione waited for the pain but instead of the blistering agony coursing through her body, she heard piercing screams coming from right beside her. She looked and saw Ginny rolling around on the floor, her legs twisting and buckling as blood started to seep from scratches and grazes from the stone.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed at him, in much the same way as she had at the impostor Moody when he had hurt the spider. Voldemort only laughed and didn't raise his wand for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally did lift his wand, Ginny pulled herself into Hermione's arms and whimpered.

Hermione wanted to pull Krum's wand out right then and there and kill him but she knew that she couldn't there was no chance that they would get out the prison alive and very little chance that the curse would even work through these bars. She didn't know if they were spelled so that they blocked magic.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something snide to him but she closed it quickly when she saw Ginny. When she saw the pain and the fear in her eyes and the longing to be free, Hermione doubted they would ever be properly free again yes, they would be, if Hermione's plan worked, out of the Deatheater's grasp and out of prison but they would still be on the run, still hiding and plotting still unable to be care free, no, they wouldn't be free, not till death, not till they were reunited with Harry and Ron, for although Hermione complained about Ron a lot she knew that in heaven he would be back to his second year self, care free and clown-like.

She watched as Voldemort turned to leave, pausing for a second to say to Hermione, "You will be escorted at ten thirty to the meeting hall, I want my two hours with you and I believe that Mr Malfoy will want some time with you alone also, you have, as I am sure you are aware, broken at least seven of his rules tonight." He left, his cloak billowing out behind him despite the lack of wind.

Hermione shivered, it was going to be a long night, Hermione was sure she knew what Draco would want but she didn't like to think of it, for now she needed to tell Ginny her plan.

-

-

-

"Ginny? Are you ok?" She said brushing a lock of hair out of her friend's eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok" She said sitting up slightly.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't take the mark I just couldn't."

"It's ok you did the right thing. What happened? Tell me from the start."

Hermione explained in order how she had:

Been captured at Hogwarts and brought to Azkaban

Found the list

Spoken so wildly to Voldemort in his meeting hall here at Azkaban

Been taken to Hogwarts

Spent that day with Malfoy

Been proposed to and forced to marry him

Locked up in the cell at Malfoy Manor for refusing to sleep with him

Been tortured and then almost raped by Lucius

Learnt the Malfoy walk and smirk

Been raped by Malfoy

Attempted to run away at her witching ball

Made a deal with Voldemort

And taken the wand from Krum!

She whispered that last part and took it out to show Ginny, careful to make sure the coast was clear first. Ginny was an amazing audience, she gasped in the right places and patted Hermione consolingly she had even let out a small tear when she heard how Hermione had opted for hours of torture and a return to Azkaban in order to save Ginny's life.

Hermione had left out the bit with Ron and how he had hurt her and Malfoy had known about it all the time and the bit when she had fallen in love with Malfoy. She didn't think Ginny needed to know about things that were really Hermione's obstacles to overcome.

"Oh Hermione, I had no Idea! I'm so sorry!" She hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "You've been through so much, I don't mind if you cry," Hermione couldn't cry, she was way past tears, all the things that had happened to her in less than two weeks had made her stronger, not physically she still wouldn't be able to take Malfoy on in a fight, but mentally she knew that no matter what happened she wouldn't give up. There had been times when she had wanted to melt into Malfoy's arms and never let go, where she had considered just acting obedient and giving Malfoy what he wanted, where she had wanted just to die or give in to Voldemort and embrace her dark side but now she had changed she was back to her old self.

She would ignore her feelings for Malfoy, love? No, of course it was just a crush because they had spent so much time together that was what she would tell herself. She would never be obedient to him or give him what he wanted not with out a fight first, She wouldn't give in to Voldemort or call him my lord or anything and as for death, she no longer cared if she lived or died but she didn't long for it any more, she would not look forward to death but she wouldn't fear it. She would just wait for its overpowering embrace.

"I don't need to cry, Ginny, I'm past that, but I do need to explain my plan to you." Ginny sat and listened while Hermione whispered her plan. She saw Ginny's eyes light up and could tell she was excited.

"So when he comes for me tonight," she finished, there was no need to specify who 'he' was, "You take it ok? And hide it anywhere they won't see it."

"Yeah. Hermione?"

"Yes Gin?"

"You're a genius!"

"Thanks. Look take this I think I hear someone coming."

She thrust the wand into Ginny's hand and stood up, not wanting to look weak. Was it ten thirty already? Hermione looked out of the tiny barred window (that's tiny window not tiny bars!) it was dark out but it had been dark since seven. She strengthened out her dress that she still wore from her ball. The footsteps belonged to a masked Deatheater he stopped by her cell and unlocked it with a set of keys, Hermione had thought nothing of it before but why did the Deatheaters unlock the cells with keys rather than wands? So that prisoners couldn't escape if they had wands hidden in the cell. Hermione didn't have time to think on this before she was pulled out of her cell.

The Deatheater gripped her forearm tightly but Hermione wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "I can walk on my own thank you." She said, sub-consciously walking with her shoulders back, chest out and half a strut in her stride. She didn't notice a certain Deatheater standing in the shadows, he smirked as he saw her, He had trained her well, with out her even realising it.

They reached the Double doors and Hermione paused slightly, straightening her dress once more and smoothing it out with her hands. The doors opened and she didn't wait to be pushed in to the room but strode confidently up to where the dark lord sat alone.

"Welcome, Mrs Malfoy." He said smiling wickedly.

"Thank you, Mr Riddle, but I would prefer Miss Granger." She standing just short of where he sat, out of reach of his arms but close enough to take in every feature on his snake like face.

"And I would prefer My Lord, but as you constantly refuse I will have to discipline you." Before he had the chance Hermione interrupted him.

"You will have to attempt to discipline me, what will it be this time Tom? Unforgivable curses? Sexual-abuse? Do you want me to scrape your bunions?" She called him by his original name because she knew it would annoy him, the fact that he shared a common name with so many muggles and Mudbloods.

"I see you are acting very calm about the ordeal young Mr Malfoy, Why is there no fear or tears?"

"I am past tears, as you very well know." She saw on the floor, aware that she was both weakening herself and maddening her captor. She arranged her dress so that it fell just above her knees on her outstretched and crossed legs. She propped herself up on her arms and threw her head back relishing the look of distain on Voldemort's face.

"I don't understand you Hermione, You are my captive, at my mercy, I have your friend on hold to be killed and yet you defy me. You speak down to me and refuse me things I want. Are you not at least the tiny bit afraid?"

"No, I doubt you will kill Ginny, not yet, she gives you so much leverage with me, I doubt you will kill her for a small thing like refusing to call you Lord or sitting down in your company."

"But I could torture her." He said growing more and more infuriated with every word Hermione spoke.

"Yes you could and probably will but we have agreed that anything I have to do, I have to do regardless of the consequences." In reality they had made not such deal but Hermione knew that if Voldemort thought she didn't care if Ginny was hurt or not he wouldn't bother.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked his lips curling.

"Smart? This is not smartness it is simply common sense pieced together from facts that Harry had told me of you."

"Interesting that you mentioned Harry-" He said giving her a meaningful look.

"Interesting, in what way?"

"Because, my dear, your torture tonight doesn't involve physical pain, sexual abuse or the scraping of any part of my body. Tonight we are going to rest Harry Potter's lifeless body in to the ground. Tonight you are going feel the greatest pain known to man, the pain of grief."

Hermione didn't know how to react.

"Why?"

"Why? Why am I submitting you to pain? Simple, I am torturing you as I promised."

"No, why are you burring Harry like you would a friend?"

"Can you not work it out?"

Hermione thought, why? Then, just as the list had suddenly made sense, so did this.

"The ritual." She sighed.

"Exactly." He walked over to where she was sat and helped her up. "There is a grey dress in the corner, get changed." Hermione did, there was no need to fight it was just a dress. She slipped into it quickly not caring that Voldemort was watching and returned to where he stood. He grasped her hand and, in a blink, they were on a lonely hill overlooking a lake, with forests and fields surrounding it.

She saw a simple pine coffin lying next to an open grave, she tried to rush over but Voldemort held her back.

"I don't want you running away now do I?" He waved his wand and a chain appeared on her ankle, not letting her roam more than fifty meters from Voldemort. She didn't care; she tugged her hand out of Voldemort's and rushed over to the coffin.

-

-

-

_The shadowy figure had spent what felt like a life time dodging the green lights that ricochet off the stone walls of this shadow realm. He knew that it was these lights that claimed the soul. He had seen so many people, men, women, children? It was almost impossible to tell the difference down here in the darkness. He had seen them all just being absorbed by these green orbs._

_The Boy felt a sudden rush of warmth rush over his body, starting at his waist then spreading throughout his entire body and all he could think of or see was the face of one person. Hermione Granger._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Italics are Harry's thoughts_

Normal is Hermione's thoughts

The lid was not nailed down and Hermione lifted it slowly, Hermione half expected to be stopped by Voldemort but he just watched her. She lifted the corpse out of the box, struggling slightly due to the weight but nonetheless succeeding.

Hermione gazed at the body of her best friend; she saw the scar, as visible as always, the messed up hair and the eyes, staring straight past her. She saw a droplet of water land on his face and looked up to find the source. There was not a single rain cloud in the sky, nor was Voldemort or any other human near to her, there was no wildlife and certainly no phoenixes. Then she saw another landing and realised it had come from her, a single tear, conveying all her emotions, followed by another tear then another and another. His face was swimming now and Hermione used the grey sleeve of her dress to wipe away tears.

Oh Harry, I miss you so much,

She thought gripping him tightly. Then she heard another voice speaking in her brain, the voice of Harry.

_Hermione is that you?_

Yes. Harry, is that you? Where are you?

_Its me, I don't know I think I'm in Death but I'm alive._

Oh Voldemort said something about that.

_Voldemort? What? Oh no did he get you?_

Yeah and then he made me marry Malfoy and he wants me to do a ritual so he can bring back dead.

_Oh no! You can't, wait marry Malfoy? He hasn't done anything to you has he?_

Yes.

_I'll kill him! The bastard!_

Harry, be reasonable! You're dead, he's not.

_About the ritual thing_

Yeah it means you can rest in peace finally and Deatheaters can never die.

_Herm you can't do that._

Its ok I've got a plan!

_A plan? _

Yeah, but I need you to hold on to your body in life ok? If it rots then we are all screwed.

_Ok I'll do my best._

Voldemort's coming over I've got to go, we're about to bury you, its part of the ritual thingy I guess but just do as I say and we'll all be fine.

_Ok. Bye Hermione, I love you!_

Bye Harry I love you too.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as Voldemort's voice hissed, "It's time." Hermione nodded and laid the body back into its coffin. She saw Voldemort wave his wand and before she even got the chance to stand up it had flown into the open grave, which started to fill with dirt.

A white cross appeared on top of the grave. There was a single white silk scarf draped around it and Hermione watched as it blew in the wind. She struggled over to it and draped her arms around it. She crumpled to the ground and lay there sobbing.

She didn't know why she was crying like this. She had spoken to Harry and if all went well would soon have him back. But what if all when wrong? What if her plan failed and she never escaped and she never got to see Harry again. What if she couldn't save Ginny and Krum? What if she couldn't, what if she **wouldn't** leave Malfoy?

She never saw how they got back to Azkaban or when Voldemort undid the chain and left and Malfoy walked in but she did see tear after endless tear staining her dress. She felt something warm wrap its arms around her and rock her slowly back and forth.

She looked up and saw Draco, his look was of deepest concern and he seemed back to his nice self. She didn't trust him but didn't care anymore what he did to her; it just felt right, grieving in the arms of her husband.

The two sat like that for almost an hour before he picked her up and carried her back to her cell. She fell asleep somewhere in the journey. As he opened the cell and laid her down carefully motioning to the red head to let her alone, he couldn't help matching her flawless looks to that of an angel.

Why had he hurt this wonderful girl so badly? Then he remembered, because he was a Malfoy

chapter 23

The days went by in a blur of stone and blood. Voldemort would practice curse after curse on her whilst she was forced to wait on the Deatheaters at meetings and Malfoy would sit with her for hours. He never hurt her unless she angered him. They would talk about Hogwarts and muggles and current affairs. Though this Draco seemed as though he thought the world of her Hermione never did quite forget the things he had done to her in the past.

A week quickly went by and Hermione found herself back at Malfoy Manor. She didn't need to be shown to the bedroom any more but she lingered behind Malfoy as he walked, she was unsure why. They reached the room and Hermione walked straight to the wardrobe, picking out a clean dress to replace her grey one. It was a spaghetti strap summer dress that came just to her knees and had a pretty pink floral pattern printed on white cotton. She no longer cared if he saw her changing.

She went over and sat at her window. The leaves had all fallen now and the hillside was bare. There were clouds in the sky and a weak sun trying to peak through, a glimmer of hope in these dark times. She saw something she hadn't seen before on one of the far distant hills.

She probably hadn't noticed it before because it was white and against the clouds was almost impossible to see but something had drawn her eyes to it, something had made her look. What was it? She looked around and saw a lake at the foot of the hill; it was black in the weak sunlight of that day. She saw fields and forests and suddenly understood. She hadn't seen it before because it hadn't been there. It was Harry's grave.

Her heart did a sudden leap when she saw it. There it was on the hill innocent and un-knowing. A stranger would not realise the fight that was going on over it: The struggle of the deceased to cling on to the body, the battle over the remaining soul fragment that was held beyond the boundaries of death and the internal struggle that Hermione faced each day.

"Do you miss him?" said a voice from the door.

"Of course I miss him Draco."

"Really? After all her did to you?"

"All he did to me? It wasn't him."

"But he never stopped it. You told him and he did nothing."

"He didn't know no-one did."

"I knew."

"That's different."

"No one knew? Not Ginny or anyone?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't know."

"You must."

"I promise I don't. I want to know as much as you do."

"Really? You could find-out."

"How?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Well you see, Hermione if you're right handed, like you are, your right side of your brain controls conscious thought and the left controls sub-conscious." He said crossing to the desk and picking up a pen and paper.

"Yeah I knew that but,"

"So all you have to do is close your eyes and write with your left hand the answer." He walked over and gave her the pen and paper, she took it sceptically. "Close your eyes. Ok? Now write down the answer to this question. Why didn't you tell Harry Potter or Ginny Weasly that you had an abusive boyfriend?"

The words just came out as her hand moved across the paper writing something she was sure would be barely legible when she opened her eyes. She stopped writing and looked at the paper. There in very messy handwriting were the words, "Because I was ashamed that I was weak." She was surprised with what she read but knew it was the truth.

"I see." Said Draco, putting his arms around her and stroking her hair.

"Look, Draco, please don't."

"Why not?" He said not moving.

"It's just, I don't, don't trust you."

"Don't trust me?"

"No not, not yet."

"I get it."

"You do?"

She looked into his eyes as he withdrew his arms from around her. She saw something in them, something beside the anger and pain and need to cause suffering, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something new.

"Yes."

"I don't understand you." She said again remembering what had happened last time she had said this.

"Neither do I sometimes." He grinned slightly showing a flash of sparkling white teeth.

"What?"

"I don't get me. Sometimes I want nothing but to hurt you, to hear you scream my name, to watch you bleed and shake but other times, like now, I just want to free you. I want to help you escape and watch you fly off into the sunset. And then I remember I'm a Malfoy and I know what the right thing to do is."

Hermione was shocked, so much passion lay within this boy, so many emotions, so much conflict and he had come to a decision. She was afraid to discover what that decision was but she knew she must ask.

"A…a...and what would that decision be?" she asked shaking slightly.

"This." She waited for the pain but it didn't come, instead he held out two crystal vials. The look in his eyes said 'you'll know what to do when the time comes.' She smiled as she took them forcing them into a pocket. And then came the pain. She didn't hear him uttering the spell but she more than felt the blistering pain that washed over her now cutting into her very soul and making her eyes widen in pain.

The pain stopped and she understood. He had compromised, he had helped her, though how she did not yet know, but he had hurt her also, showing that if she didn't now escape he would do it again and again. She knew also that she was never to talk of this, never to tell anyone or ask Malfoy about it. She smiled inwardly, she knew now that he cared the same as she did. And if he chose to show it in this sick way, so be it. She loved him and now, now she was sure he felt the same.

She had battled with herself for days now, since the ball, since the day of her assault, He had hurt her but she liked it, at the time she had been terrified, she still hadn't got past it quite but deep inside her, so deep that not even legilemency could reach it, a small voice said to her, over and over again, you liked it, you were his from the start, give yourself to his, you know you want to, you know you want to be a faithful wife.' She would always tell it 'no' that she wouldn't be obedient and that she would stay fighting till she died.

That little voice was getting stronger and she couldn't quite block it out.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while but she felt Draco lifting her up from where she'd slid onto the floor. She didn't recoil, understanding why he'd done it. She felt the pocket and realised that the vials hadn't smashed, they must have had dwarf blood in them meaning the nothing would smash them except blood from and innocent being, which Hermione was now far from being.

She felt a hand creeping up her back, caressing it softly and she felt lips brushing against hers and she knew she couldn't fight it.

Soon the hand on her back was undoing the dress and she felt her own fingers fumbling to unbutton Draco's shirt. The chest beneath it was different than before, the muscles seemed far more toned and although it was cut and scared in places no artist alive would decline painting such a perfect and beautiful sculpture. The rest of his body was just as wonderful as Hermione soon discovered.

They lay panting on the bed a while later. Hermione had never known such pleasure and such pain at the same time. She had loved every second but now, as the pleasure disappeared slowly the voices, screaming at her for giving up and accusing her of being weak and manipulated, started causing her to stay awake even as the boy whose head her chest was now on slowly shut his eyes and his breaths became steadier.

She snuggled into him slightly more, wondering what had just happened. She had been so sure before over what she would do if she got the chance but now she didn't know.

What had she done?

What would she choose life or love?

chapter 24

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping she sighed and sat up stretching. She glanced around the room, she saw her clothed strewn across the floor and was horrified when she noticed that she was naked. She looked at the equally naked body of her husband and memories came flooding back of the previous night.

She knew that the question she had asked herself the previous night had to be answered. She thought of Ginny and Krum and Voldemort. She thought of all the innocent girls who had been treated like she had been the night before her ball, none of whom had lived to tell the tail. She thought of Draco, how his hair fell and his lips parted slightly curling into the smirk, how he had helped her and hurt her and of their unspoken agreement. And she knew what to choose.

She saw her lover stirring and quickly hurried to the bathroom, hoping to wash the guilt away.

A little while later she smiled as the hot water rushed over her body. She shut her eyes and smiled, feeling the soap between her hands. She was just about to start scrubbing when she shivered as a blast of cold air hit her, making her shiver. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she gasped, turning from him.

"I just thought we could…"He trailed off.

"No we can't, get out."

"But last night was so, brilliant." He cupped her chin in hands as he had so many times before.

"I don't want to think about it." She said turning away and attempting to continue washing.

"You can't say you didn't, enjoy it." he smirked. She had her eyes closed but she could almost hear it.

"That doesn't matter, it was,"

"What? What was it?" his voice changed slightly, not angry exactly but not seductive any more.

"Wrong." She finished feebly.

"Wrong? You're my wife! It's not wrong at all!" he was getting angrier.

"Look please don't get angry. Don't, don't not again." She faltered.

"Don't what? Say it! Are you too scared?" Hermione was amazed at how quickly he lost his temper. She knew she couldn't stand him taking her again without her consent. She did the first think that sprang to her mind and kissed him, pulling him into the shower and rubbing soap all over his perfect body. She reached for the shampoo and worked into his golden locks. She felt him doing the same and sighed as he ran his fingers like a comb in her hair.

After a pleasant, long shower the two stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Hermione quickly got changed into a pretty strapless green dress.

After a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs and beans, brought to them by a house elf, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to a small black door.

Hermione gasped as it opened and she saw the rolling hills and golden fields of the Malfoy estate. The fresh air washed over her like a cool wave of cleanliness.

"Draco, Thank you."

"It's ok, come one."

They walked for what seemed like hours and arrived at a lake. There was a small rowing boat with a hamper sitting proudly in it.

Draco helped her into it and sat tapping it three times with his wand. The boat sped off towards a small island in the lake covered with trees and flowers.

The two sat a while later with there backs to a tree trunk. The breeze was catching Hermione's hair and blowing it across her face.

The two spent and enjoyable day: laughing, joking and having a thoroughly good time.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Malfoy. When they were walking back up to the manor she voiced her concerns.

"Thank you for such a brilliant day. I can't help but wonder why you did it though." She smiled looking up into his eyes. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I just wanted you to know what life as a Malfoy can be like." She understood. Her suspicions were correct. She knew that Malfoy wouldn't stop her if she managed to escape but he was doing his best to convince her to stay.

"Well thank you." She smiled once more.

-

-

-

Soon Hermione was put back into her simple grey dress and carted off to Azkaban. She was thrown into the cell with Ginny and informed that Voldemort would come for her personally at ten thirty.

"Personally?" Said Ginny, "Oh no! That means tonight's the night!" Hermione swallowed and nodded her head. Holding her hand out for the wand, Ginny rushed to the back of the cell and stuck her hands out of the barred windows.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" she looked inquiringly at her friend.

"I hid it, on the outside window ledge." She said still digging around for the wooden stick. "Here it is." She said finally giving it to Hermione who hid it along with the crystal vials.

The hours went by slowly with each second dragging on for an eternity. Each time they heard footsteps in the corridor they flinched and scuttled backwards. Finally a procession of Deatheaters came along the corridors Malfoy and Voldemort heading the procession.

The door slid open after the key had been withdrawn from the old lock on the barred door. Hermione stood-up smiling as she heard Ginny whisper, "Good luck."

-

chapter 25

Voldemort walked in and grabbed Hermione throwing her to Draco, who caught her and held her tightly so she couldn't escape. Voldemort then walked over to Ginny and helped her to her feet, gently. He pulled a blade out of thin air and held it to her throat giving Hermione a meaningful look that said, 'Do as I say or she dies.'

"It is time." said the dark lord gesturing for Draco and Hermione to go in front of him.

The two walked along for a while when she heard Draco's voice in her ears whispering, "When it comes time you will know how to use the vials. Inhale the green and kiss Harry. Krum is the third Deatheater on my left when we are in our positions. Keep your word to him. Then call out the name of the hippogriff Foxy who will take you to a cave in the mountains where you will be safe for now but don't stay there to long. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. But was still slightly unsure of all he had said.

How was she to use the vials?

Inhale the green what?

Kiss Harry? As in dead and buried Harry?

How did he know of her promise to Krum?

He had arranged a Hippogriff for her and a place to stay?

Why was he doing all of this?

They arrived at the double doors, the doors that Hermione only knew as the gateway to her torture.

Hermione was led into the room and the Deatheaters encircled her. Ginny was flung down into the circle and Hermione scrambled to help her up a swift look from Voldemort stopped her.

"You all know what we are about to do today." bellowed the smooth voice of Voldemort. The Deatheaters mumbled amongst themselves clearly excited about the events that would soon commence.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy will go ahead of us and I will follow with Miss Weasly. You may then proceed behind us." He walked forward and took Hermione's hand leading her o Malfoy. He then picked Ginny up; he carried her in bridal style. Malfoy did the same with Hermione and turned on the spot. She felt the tight tube like feeling that accompanied side along apparition.

Soon the two of them were standing alone on the same hill with the white cross. Hermione felt the familiar jolt of connection, the connection with her semi dead friend.

She turned to Draco.

"Good Luck." He whispered his eyes shining.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, knowing that he didn't mean good luck with the ritual. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I love you, if fact I am so over the top wanna slit my own throat in love with you that for every minute of every hour of every day I can't believe my own dam bad luck that you don't love me back."

"Draco, I do love you back."

"Then stay."

"I, I don't think I can."

"I get it." He nodded. The two of them heard the popping that was Voldemort Appearating.

Hermione walked over to him and fought back a shudder as he stroked her hair. He shrugged Ginny off to another newly arrived Deatheater who held her with a wand to her throat.

He waved his wand and the dirt flew off into a pile beside the now open grave. The junior size plain pine coffin rose up gently and the lid seemed to disintegrate. The body floated up out of the box and moved left, laying itself on the grass.

Hermione walked over to it and knelt beside it.

Harry, Harry can you hear me?

Hermione?

Yes

You got to hurry up ok? I'm getting really cold.

Ok I'll do my best but all the Deatheaters are around you have to be careful when I bring you back you have to lie still until I say go ok?

Ok, be careful.

"Hermione Malfoy You must concentrate now upon the neither dead nor living." Hermione looked up and saw that Voldemort was reading from a large scroll.

Hermione looked at Draco whose simple look said, 'do everything he says.'

She thought of Harry, every last thing about him. The ruffles in his hair, the sparkle in his eye, the smile on his lips, the way he felt when she held him tight.

Voldemort walked forward and muttered some words in Latin. Two glowing orbs rose from the corpse in front of her.

Hermione heard the voice of Draco in her head, recalling what he had said to her.

"When it comes time you will know how to use the vials. Inhale the green and kiss Harry. Krum is the third Deatheater on my left when we are in our positions. Keep your word to him. Then call out the name of the hippogriff Foxy"

She slipped the hand furthest away from Voldemort into her dress and flipped the lids of the vials open. The orbs started to move towards The Vials. To the Deatheaters and Voldemort it looked as though the orbs had actually gone into Hermione. Only she, Ginny and Draco knew the truth.

Hermione stood up slowly. She moved in an imperial way, mimicking the movements of Voldemort. She crossed over to him and spat on his shoe. Her nerves were in taters and her heart was racing but she knew what she had to do. She had to make him believe that she was the superior horcrux.

"So this is what I'm reduced to." She started, her words cutting through the sudden silence. "A mere seventh of a soul trapped inside a pathetic body. No, this is the way forward, a beautiful young witch, whose admirable body and flawless breasts will keep me entertained until I conjure another, better body to reside in." She could tell that Voldemort had doubts but the other Deatheaters were lapping it up. She pulled the wand out and pointed it to the Deatheater she knew was Krum.

"Krum, come here." All doubt was apparently gone from the remaining Deatheaters. No-one knew the masked Deatheaters apart except for Voldemort. He came. She led him over to the dead body and winked at him. "Stay."

She walked over to Ginny and picked her up, bridal style as she had seen Voldemort do before. It was a strain for such a petite person as Hermione but she did her best and laid Ginny down beside the body of Harry. She squirmed realistically although she was clued in.

"Krum, hold her." He obliged. She brought out the vial of green mist quickly and inhaled it. Then she kissed Harry. She felt the warmth spread upon him instantly. She stood up once more and screamed at the top of her voice, "FOXY." Instantly there were jets of lights, red and green, dashing every where.

The ginger Hippogriff swooped down and Krum Ginny and Harry, to the astonishment of Krum and the other Deatheaters, Draco was doing his best to stop her now, she knew he would, he had given her everything she needed to escape and now he really wanted to stop her. She understood, in his own twisted way, Draco was sweet. The three had bowed to Foxy and Hermione ran bowing quickly and landing in the driving position, so to speak, of Foxy.

The next thing she knew they were flying above lakes and the hill was growing further and further away.

"It's good to be back." said the voice of Harry in her ear. For a split second she had thought, no she had hoped it was that of Draco's.

She felt something cold around her neck and looked down, the silver disk and chain had returned. She ran her fingers over it and golden letters wrote them selves in front of her.

Although I let you down,

Made you cry and frown,

I'll love you to the end,

Whichever way your path'll wend

I'll miss you now you're not here

But please believe me, my dear

No matter what the pain

We'll be together again.

She wiped a tear off her face and looked back at the ever distant manor, She was sure she could see a tiny figure waving from the lawn, but then again, it probably was her imagination.

Yes she had made her choice, life or love? she had chosen life.


End file.
